<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the dark by BringMeBackHome</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741606">In the dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringMeBackHome/pseuds/BringMeBackHome'>BringMeBackHome</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:19:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringMeBackHome/pseuds/BringMeBackHome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Être humain est quelque chose que Ichigo ne peut plus être depuis des siècles, avoir froid, respirer ou mourir sont des notions totalement abstraites pour lui. Néanmoins, celui qu'il était, cent ans plus tôt a totalement disparu, laissant place à quelque chose de nouveau. Qui est-il ? </p><p>Ce soir-là, il pensait sauver une simple humaine d'une mort des plus brutales et inexplicables. En réalité, ne serait-ce pas plutôt cette simple humaine qui le sauva ?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Ichigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ichigo Kurosaki marchait dans les rues de Tokyo en se forçant à tenir un rythme raisonnable et à affaisser ses épaules comme le faisaient tous les humains. La nuit était tombée depuis plus d'une heure à présent et pourtant, les rues étaient toujours aussi pleines. L'orangé avait pensé pouvoir être tranquille en partant aussi tard de l'hôpital dans lequel il travaillait, mais apparemment il s'était lourdement trompé. Il pesta dans sa barbe en se rappelant que cette période de l'année était très prisée, aussi bien par les japonais que les touristes venus du monde entier. Le temps passait étrangement vite et Ichigo ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'avril venait de pointer le bout de son nez.</p><p>Intentionnellement, il remit convenablement la lanière de sa sacoche sur son épaule droite. C'était loin d'être un geste naturel pour lui, mais il était nécessaire qu'il le fasse s'il voulait se fondre dans la masse humaine. L'homme éternellement jeune poussa un faux soupir, avant d'accélérer légèrement le pas. Il commençait à avoir soif et le bruit des poches de sang dans son sac ne l'aidait pas à le calmer. Il laissa un fin sourire étirer ses lèvres lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il était bientôt arrivé dans la rue de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec son meilleur ami, Chad.</p><p>Soudain, quelqu'un lui rentra, littéralement dans l'épaule. Bien trop pressé de pouvoir enfin étancher sa soif, Ichigo ne l'avait pas vu arriver et n'avait pas pu l'esquiver. Réactif à cette agression, il tourna vivement sa tête et poussa un grognement bestial à l'attention de l'homme qui l'avait bousculé et qui continuait son chemin, sans se poser la moindre question. Habituellement, l'orangé aurait lui aussi poursuivi sa route sans accorder plus de son temps à ce genre d'humain. Cependant et malheureusement pour ce brun, il avait soif et donc l'idée de débarrasser la planète de quelqu'un d'aussi grossier ne le dérangeait réellement pas.</p><p>L'homme d'une quarantaine d'années s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna, le téléphone toujours contre son oreille et il lança un regard noir en direction de Ichigo. Tout en lui respirait la méchanceté et son ego était à coup sûr surdimensionné, cela se voyait à son menton bien trop remonté. La colère de l'immortel monta d'un cran ; ses canines caressaient à présent sa lèvre inférieure et tout ce qu'elles souhaitaient, c'était sortir et mordre la fine peau de sa jugulaire. L'envie grandit en l'orangé et il sentit sa gorge s'assécher. Ce n'était pas bon. Rapidement, le médecin se détourna et mordit violemment son poing pour contenir toutes ses pulsions meurtrières.</p><p>« Non, rien, juste un type bizarre dans la rue. Ouais, tous des débiles. Hm, du coup, tu me disais ? »</p><p>Ichigo grogna à nouveau et affirma sa prise sur son poing, son propre sang coulait à flot le long de sa gorge, un horrible goût de fer se répandit dans sa bouche et il ne put que grimacer. Son sang était infect, mais il valait mieux qu'il boive le sien que celui de l'humain, pour leur bien à tous les deux. L'orangé accéléra le pas tout en baissant la tête, tentant de ne pas attirer l'attention et surtout de ne pas paraître paniqué. Si jamais il croisait un ennemi, il était fichu, il était loin d'être en état de se battre. Vivement, il sortit un mouchoir en tissu de son blouson et l'appliqua sur son poing, cachant sa blessure, qui déjà, se refermait. Intérieurement, il espérait que ses yeux devenus rouges suite à sa perte de contrôle reprenaient leur couleur initiale ; un beau marron-noisette.</p><p>L'immortel fit semblant de soupirer de soulagement en constatant qu'il arrivait enfin devant son appartement. Tremblant, il saisit le porte clefs qui se trouvait dans la poche gauche de son manteau et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Il la ferma derrière lui en un violent coup de pied, puis, avec sa vitesse surhumaine, il fonça en direction du micro-ondes. Toujours aussi tremblant qu'un dépendant ressentant le manque, il saisit l'une des poches de sang qui se trouvait dans son sac et la plaça sur la plaque en verre, avant de la faire chauffer.</p><p>Les trente secondes suivantes furent les plus longues de toute sa vie. La vibration du micro-ondes lui donnait mal à la tête et c'était sans parler de sa gorge si sèche qu'il souhaitait l'arracher de son corps pour tout simplement ne plus subir cette douleur. Il avait été idiot, il avait eu une urgence à l’hôpital ce midi et il avait décidé de ne pas boire sa dose, pensant que cela n’aurait aucun impact. Il avait donc attendu trop longtemps pour se rassasier et maintenant il était sur le point de craquer. Heureusement qu'il n'était plus un nouveau-né depuis bien longtemps, autrement, l'homme qui l'avait percuté ne serait plus en vie à l'heure actuelle.</p><p>Un bruit strident et aigu s'échappa de l'appareil, informant Ichigo que le réchauffage de la poche de sang était terminé. Sans attendre, il utilisa sa vitesse surnaturelle pour la saisir et la mordre à l'aide de ses canines. Cela ne valait pas le sang qui était directement aspiré d'un humain, malgré tout, le micro-ondes permettait de chauffer le liquide rouge, lui donnant un peu plus de saveur. La satisfaction, entre aspirer la vie d'un humain en buvant son sang et simplement s'hydrater à l'aide d'une poche de sang n’était définitivement pas la même. Malheureusement, voici la vie que menait le jeune Kurosaki, il ne l'avait pas choisi, mais cela n'en restait pas moins la sienne.</p><p>En sentant enfin le doux nectar parcourir sa gorge, l'immortel poussa un gémissement de bonheur tout en fermant les yeux à cause du plaisir. Il but sa collation jusqu'à la dernière goutte avant de jeter la poche dans la poubelle presque pleine. En poussant un faux soupir, il s'étira et il lui suffit d'un simple coup d'œil en direction de son téléphone portable pour savoir qu'il était temps pour lui de se mettre au travail. L'orangé était médecin à la National Medical Clinic, mais ce n'était pas sa principale occupation, loin de là.</p><p>Ichigo se changea rapidement et troqua les vêtements qu'il avait porté toute la journée contre des habits d'un noir profond. Avant de sortir de son appartement, il enfila un long et chaud manteau, pour ne pas attirer le regard des passants, les nuits restant encore fraîches, même à cette période de l'année. Il glissa les mains dans ses grandes poches, tout en déposant les clefs de la porte d'entrée dans celle de droite. Le bel homme aux yeux noisette était irrité, il n'était pas resté longtemps dans l'appartement, mais il n'avait pas croisé Chad pour autant. Il aimait bien son colocataire et était déçu de ne pas avoir pu échanger quelques mots avec lui avant d'aller faire des rondes dans les rues de Tokyo. Ce travail non plus, il ne l'avait pas choisi au point où il se demanda s’il était réellement maître de sa vie.</p><p>Sans le moindre bruit, l'immortel traversa les rues de la métropole japonaise. Bien évidemment, Ichigo aimait cette ville, il n'était pas né ici, mais il était d'origine japonaise, donc c'était toujours avec beaucoup d'émotions qu'il foulait de ses pieds ce pays dont il avait vu les hauts et les bas. Malgré tout, pour son travail nocturne, il préférait de loin d'anciennes villes comme Paris par exemple. En effet, dans la capitale française, les constructions faisaient toutes à peu près la même taille, lui permettant ainsi de faire sa ronde sur le toit des bâtiments pour avoir une meilleure vue sur ce qu'il se passait. Ce n'était pas le cas pour Tokyo dont les grattes ciels étaient aussi semblables que disparates.</p><p>L'orangé se concentra sur ses sens tout en continuant de parcourir les larges rues de la capitale. Son ouïe était à la recherche du moindre cri de détresse tandis que son odorat était à l'affût du moindre effluve de sang. Pour le moment, les rues sombres de Tokyo étaient très calmes, néanmoins, Ichigo savait que cela ne durerait pas ; cela ne durait jamais. La paix ne durait jamais, pas quand il en venait aux hommes, il l'avait constaté à des milliers de reprises tout le long de son éternelle existence. Sans qu'il ne le fasse exprès, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et son visage se déforma à cause de la tristesse qui parcourait chaque parcelle de son corps. Il aurait pu être étonné de son comportement, s'il n'avait pas à ce point coulé dans ses propres pensées.</p><p>Soudain, un cri déchirant fut poussé et l'air devint plus lourd. Le médecin fronça les sourcils et se concentra pour savoir d'où venait cet appel à l'aide. Malheureusement, il n'y arriva pas malgré ses efforts, il ne sentait pas de sang, le meilleur moyen de localiser quelqu'un, à la vue de sa nature. L'immortel commença à courir, à un rythme raisonnable, dans les rues de Tokyo, à la recherche de ce qu'il savait être une femme. Tout en courant, il se souvint qu'il devait respirer comme un humain ; inspiration, courte expiration suivie d'une autre courte expiration pour ne pas avoir de point de côté. De plus, il balança ses bras d'avant en arrière, les coudes repliés. Il lui avait fallu des années pour savoir parfaitement imiter la course à pieds et de longues et pénibles heures passées dans les parcs, à observer les humains faire leur jogging.</p><p>Brusquement, il stoppa sa course. Elle était là. Comprenant qu'il avait été trop loin, l'orangé fit demi-tour et discrètement, jeta un coup de d'œil à la ruelle qu'il avait dépassé. Il put clairement voir une jeune femme collée contre le mur d'un immeuble, les larmes aux yeux alors que des murmures de supplication s'échappaient de ses lèvres. Ichigo n'était pas un loup-garou, malgré tout, il savait qu'elle transpirait la peur et ce, à des kilomètres à la ronde. Il ne se sentit pas le moindre du monde soulagé en voyant qu'elle n'avait pas été blessée, cependant, il fronça les sourcils en remarquant ce qui se tenait au-dessus d'elle, menaçant. Un manticore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il ne ressemblait pas exactement à celui décrit dans les mythes et les légendes, néanmoins, il y avait toujours une part de vérité dans les contes. Sa tête était celle d'un homme âgé d'une quarantaine d'années, son corps n'était pas celui d'un lion, mais bel et bien humanoïde. Au contraire de cette queue de scorpion, laquelle bougeait de gauche à droite, à la manière de celle du chat en pleine chasse. Et ce manticore était définitivement en pleine chasse.</p><p>Ichigo grogna. Il n'aimait pas se battre contre les manticores. Ils étaient connus pour leur violence et leur piqûre mortelle, que cela soit pour les humains ou pour les créatures surnaturelles. L'immortel aurait aimé pouvoir tourner la tête, faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu et partir d'ici temps qu'il le pouvait encore. Malheureusement, cela n'était pas possible, il se devait d'aider cette femme.</p><p>Sans un bruit, il s'agrippa contre les rebords des fenêtres ou balcons et escalada le bâtiment qui donnait sur la ruelle. S'il voulait prendre son ennemi par surprise, il devait prendre de la hauteur. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour arriver tout en haut et fut satisfait de la vue que cela lui donnait. Le manticore n'était pas encore prêt à tuer sa victime puisqu'il ne l'avait pas encore piqué. Ces bêtes avaient un rituel concernant leur meurtre, elles s'y tenaient toujours, à part en cas de force majeur.</p><p>Un malsain sourire naquit sur les lèvres de l'orangé lorsqu'une idée lui vint en tête, il allait le faire souffrir. Ichigo n'avait pas tué depuis la veille, mais une forte envie de meurtre parcourait ses veines. Il était dans sa nature de tuer et même s'il ne s'attaquait plus aux humains depuis de nombreuses années, ses pulsions meurtrières n'avaient pas disparu pour autant et elles ne le feraient certainement jamais.</p><p>Sans plus attendre, il s'élança du toit et tendit les bras en l'air comme le ferait un humain avant de s'écraser sur le manticore, les pieds en avant. Ce dernier tomba lourdement et roula pendant quelques secondes, tandis que l'orangé contrôla à la perfection sa réception. Sans lâcher du regard le danger, il prit la parole, s'adressant à la jeune femme, derrière lui et toujours aussi tremblante.</p><p>« Vous allez bien mademoiselle ?<br/>— Je, qui, qui êtes-vous ? Demanda une douce voix brisée par la peur et la tristesse.<br/>— Rien qu'un passant qui s'inquiétait pour vous. Rentrez maintenant, toutes les rues de Tokyo ne sont pas sûres, une fois la nuit tombée, lui ordonna avec détachement le plus vieux, comme s'il avait appris son discours par cœur.<br/>— Vous, vous êtes certain que vous allez pouvoir battre cette chose, c'est, c'est un-<br/>— Monstre, je sais. »</p><p>Tout en répondant, l'immortel se tourna vers la jeune femme et tomba sur de magnifiques iris grises. Il en avait vu des pupilles le long de sa vie, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il en voyait d'une si forte intensité. Cela en était presque électrisant. Son visage était doux et de longs cheveux auburn l'encadraient. Elle était jolie et cela, il ne pouvait le nier.</p><p>« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi mademoiselle. Maintenant partez, je ne dois pas être distrait si je veux le battre. »</p><p>L'attention de Ichigo se porta à nouveau sur son adversaire, prêt à parer la moindre attaque de la bête qui déjà, se relevait. Il entendit le rythme cardiaque de l'humaine s'affoler et il pourrait parier qu'elle rougissait suite à ses paroles. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres, elles étaient toutes les mêmes. Quelques secondes supplémentaires passèrent, avant que la faible voix de la jeune femme retentisse à nouveau :</p><p>« Merci, merci beaucoup. Vous êtes mon héros. »</p><p>L'orangé put la sentir s'approcher de lui, tendre le bras et frôler la manche droite de son manteau. Le jeune homme aux yeux noisette ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, attendant de voir ce qu'allait faire la victime du manticore. Cependant, elle arrêta soudainement son geste et s'enfuit, en courant. L'immortel ne put retenir son éternel faux soupir de briser la barrière de ses lèvres. Était-il soulagé ou au contraire frustré ? Il n'en savait rien, mais s'il avait bien conscience de quelque chose, c'était qu'il loin d'être un héros. Les héros n'existaient pas et certainement pas ceux dans son genre.</p><p>« Toi, un héros ? Si seulement cette humaine savait qu'elle était ta vraie nature, gloussa le manticore, confirmant à voix haute ce qu'il pensait tout bas. Ces cheveux orange, cet air grognon, ces habits et en plus vampire slash super-héros à ses heures perdues tu ne peux être que Kurosaki Ichigo, poursuivit le monstre en un sourire mesquin.<br/>— Démasqué si rapidement, je pourrais presque en être déçu. Pourquoi souris-tu, manticore ? Tu devrais plutôt avoir peur de moi, tu me connais, tu sais donc ce qui va devenir de toi.<br/>— Pas si je te tue, rugit le brun et il était tant en colère que ses membres en tremblaient.<br/>— Quelle assurance. »</p><p>Le peu de patience que possédait la bête se brisa et il se jeta sur Ichigo, aiguillon en avant dans le seul but de le tuer. Heureusement pour le plus vieux, il était tombé sur un manticore idiot au plus haut point qui laissait sa peur et sa colère le guider. Il ne savait pas en faire une force et il ressemblait plus à un être possédé qu'autre chose. Le combat avait à peine commencé qu'il était déjà fini ; décevant.</p><p>L'orangé l'esquiva avec une facilité déconcertante et saisit sa queue, avant de la briser et de l'arracher avec sa force surhumaine. Le manticore poussa un hurlement déchirant tout en s'écroulant minablement sur le béton. Le suceur de sang s'accroupit au-dessus de son ennemi, un sourire victorieux étirant ses fines lèvres. Le brun se vidait lentement de son sang et sans comprendre pourquoi Ichigo espérait qu'il souffrait.</p><p>« Tu n'es qu'une honte pour ton espèce, Kurosaki Ichigo, l'insulta le monstre, la respiration saccadée et le visage tordu sous la douleur. Trahir tes semblables pour les humains. J'espère que tu ne trouveras jamais le repos éternel pour ce que tu as fait.<br/>— Tu ne sais rien manticore, tu ne me connais pas. De toute façon, le repos éternel n'existe pas, pas pour les humains et encore moins pour nous, contre attaqua le jeune homme en se relevant. Une dernière volonté ?<br/>— Va en enfer. »</p><p>Le brun lui cracha littéralement dessus avant de le regarder haineusement. Sans un mot de plus et nullement gêné par ce que sa victime venait de faire, l'orangé leva son pied au-dessus de la tête du manticore et lui fracassa le crâne. Le sang s'écoula sur le béton, tandis que des morceaux de sa cervelle avait volé jusque sur le mur voisin. L'immortel en avait très certainement sur lui, mais les vêtements noirs camouflaient le rouge écarlate à la perfection. Dans le silence, Ichigo saisit son cellulaire qui se trouvait dans sa poche droite de jeans et composa le numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur.</p><p>« Kurosaki, décrocha une fois grave, dont un certain mépris se faisait ressentir.<br/>— Oh, tu as fini par enregistrer mon numéro finalement ! Se réjouit l'orangé et il put entendre un soupir à l'autre bout du combiner.<br/>— Quoi et où ? »</p><p>L’homme demanda et le plus vieux savait qu'il cherchait un stylo et un papier. Il serait seulement prêt à écrire une fois qu'il serait convenable équipé et qu’il aurait remonté ses lunettes.</p><p>« Manticore, 162-0804, Tokyo-to, Shinjuku-ku, Nakazatocho.<br/>— Parfait, une équipe arrive dans quelques minutes.<br/>— Je m'éclipse. À la prochaine, Uryu.<br/>— C'est Ishida pour toi. Ouais, c'est ça Kurosaki. »</p><p>Sans un mot de plus, l'humain raccrocha et l'immortel rangea son portable dans la poche de son manteau. Uryu Ishida était un nettoyeur. Malgré son nom très peu attrayant, sa tâche était nécessaire. Les nettoyeurs intervenaient à chaque fois qu'une créature de la nuit mourait, que cela soit de façon naturelle ou non. Cette technique leur permettait de garder leur existence secrète. Les nettoyeurs étaient appelés pour des raisons diverses et variées. Cela allait des combats entre créatures de la nuit motivés par l'argent ou par rancœur, aux décès, en passant la démence chez une créature de la nuit qui menaçait donc toute la communauté et en finissant avec les meurtres.</p><p>Des siècles auparavant, les nettoyeurs se comptaient par milliers autour du globe, mais avec l'avancement des technologies dans le domaine policier ils étaient devenus indispensables. Les nettoyeurs, au contraire des chasseurs, n'étaient pas tous humains et ne vouaient pas une haine envers les créatures de la nuit. Dans cette association tous semblaient marcher main dans la main : humains, vampires, loups-garous, fées, manticores, goules et même sorcières. Cependant, cela n’était rien d’autre que de la poudre aux yeux, les vampires et les loups-garous se détestaient, sans compter que les sorcières punissaient toutes les autres créatures pour leur atrocité, ce qu’il faisait lui aussi à présent. Et il ne fallait pas oublier les chasseurs qui les massacraient un par un et ce depuis la nuit des temps, même les plus paisibles d’entre eux.</p><p>L'orangé connaissait Uryu depuis qu'il était né, en effet, il était bon ami avec son grand-père Sôken Ishida qui lui aussi était un nettoyeur travaillant sur Tokyo. Malgré son changement de ville et parfois même de pays tous les cinq ans, Ichigo avait entretenu une vraie amitié avec Sôken. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas avec Uryu, sa psychorigidité agaçait le jeune homme aux iris marron au plus haut point et leurs forts caractères se rencontraient en de violentes étincelles. Néanmoins, ils s'appréciaient beaucoup même s’ils refusaient de le monter et l'immortel savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui s'il avait le moindre problème.</p><p>Ne souhaitant pas s'éterniser ici plus longtemps, au cas où les policiers décideraient de venir faire un tour, Ichigo commença à s'éloigner. La nuit ne faisait que commencer et cette victime n'en était qu'une parmi des dizaines d'autres. Soudain, il se retourna, pour regarder une dernière fois ce qu'il fut un jour un manticore, avant que son cerveau se retrouve exploser contre le sol et les murs.</p><p>« Dommage pour toi, j'y suis déjà. »</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L'orangé marchait à un rythme soutenu dans les rues déjà pleines de monde à cette heure pourtant matinale. Le feu passa au rouge et alors que les voitures et taxis affluaient quelques secondes auparavant, les piétons étaient à présent roi sur la chaussée. Des dizaines d'effluves différents agressaient le nez de Ichigo, le faisant tousser. Sans attendre, il arrêta de faire semblant de respirer et continua son chemin. Ses pouvoirs étaient moins puissants en journée, à cause des rayons du soleil, cependant, il y avait tellement de monde qu'il était difficile de ne pas se faire assaillir par les centaines de parfums tous plus différents les uns des autres.</p><p>L'immortel atteignit enfin la bouche du métro et descendit les marches, suivant la masse, tel un mouton. Il monta dans le métro et s'accrocha à la rambarde métallique jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à son arrêt. Pendant le trajet, Ichigo regarda avec attention les publicités qui passaient sur les écrans installés dans tous les wagons. Elles étaient plus loufoques les unes que les autres et même s'il était d'origine japonaise, il n'arrivait pas toujours à comprendre pourquoi les publicités étaient-elles aussi folles ici. D’ailleurs, il ne se reconnaissait pas dans ces dernières, comme si elles appartenaient à un monde totalement différent. Il avait vécu tant d'époque et dans des pays si opposés qu'il ne savait plus réellement s’il s’identifiait réellement à une culture ou une nationalité.</p><p>Le métro s'arrêta soudainement et en sursaut, le docteur comprit que c'était son arrêt. Il fendit la légère foule de tokyoïtes et sortit de l’engin. Il remonta ensuite à la surface et marcha encore pendant quelques minutes avant de se retrouver devant les portes de l'hôpital. Le suceur de sang se retint de pousser un soupir, puis entra sur son lieu de travail. Il aimait son métier, bien plus qu’il ne voulait l’avouer d’ailleurs, mais comme une bonne partie de sa vie, il n'avait simplement pas eu le choix.</p><p>Il se devait de contre la mort, aider des personnes à la fois le jour et la nuit était le meilleur moyen pour que son quota de vies sauvées soit atteint. De plus, devoir travailler toute la journée avec des humains et parfois dans le sang lui permettait de repousser les pulsions meurtrières et d'apprendre à se mieux contrôler. Chad lui avait répété à plusieurs reprises qu'il jouait avec le feu, mais il n'en avait rien à faire, la prudence n'avait jamais été son point fort et cela ne le serait jamais.</p><p>Il salua d'un geste de la main les secrétaires qui se trouvaient à l'accueil avant de prendre l'ascenseur pour rejoindre le quatrième étage, celui de la pédiatrie, celui où il travaillait. Il passa à nouveau devant un accueil, voyant que la secrétaire était occupée avec ce qu'il savait être une maman, il continua son chemin en direction de la salle de repos du service et qui comptait aussi les vestiaires. Cependant, il entendit une voix l'interpeller, lui faisant tourner légèrement la tête pour pouvoir apercevoir la petite femme derrière son grand bureau.</p><p>« Bonjour Kurosaki-sensei.<br/>— Bonjour Momo-san, la salua-t-il en retour avant de reprendre sa route, ne souhaitant pas déranger plus longtemps la brunette.<br/>— Oh, Kurosaki-sensei, l'interpella-t-elle une nouvelle fois avec empressement et l'orangé se retourna, l'interrogeant du regard, se demandant bien ce qu'elle allait lui demander. Kuchiki-sensei aurait besoin de votre expertise pour une patiente. Pouvez-vous la retrouver dès maintenant, chambre..., reprit-elle tout en cherchant dans tous ses papiers le numéro que sa supérieure avait dû lui donner quelques minutes plus tôt. Chambre quatre cent quarante-cinq.<br/>— Bien, j'y vais de ce pas. Merci Momo-san. »</p><p>Sans un mot de plus, il reprit la direction de la salle de repos pendant que la secrétaire se concentrait à nouveau sur la mère. Ichigo, en se changeant, se demanda ce que lui voulait Rukia. Cette dernière ne lui demandait jamais de l'aide, pas parce qu'elle était fière ou psychorigide —ces deux défauts ne devant absolument pas rentrer en compte quand il était question de la vie d'un patient et surtout d'un enfant—, mais elle était douée et elle se retrouvait rarement dans un cul-de-sac.</p><p>Ce fut pour cette raison que l'orangé se changea assez rapidement, en se forçant pour ne pas utiliser sa vitesse vampirique et qu’il la rejoignit sans attendre dans la chambre quatre cent quarante-cinq. Sans même prendre la peine de toquer, l'immortel entra dans la pièce, pour tomber sur sa collègue et sur une petite fille âgée de sept ans tout au plus.</p><p>Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour reconnaître la petite aux cheveux verts, allongée sur le lit et recouverte des couvertures blanches. C'était Neliel Tu Oderschvank, elle avait été hospitalisée ici à ses quatre ans pour une leucémie. Le traitement avait été long et pénible pour la fillette, mais récemment, cela allait mieux, si bien qu'ils pensaient tous que le traitement avait fonctionné et qu'elle était enfin guérie.</p><p>Sa présence et le regard de Rukia lui montrait que c'était loin d'être le cas. La petite avait fait une rechute et il fallait se rendre à l’évidence, ça sentait mauvais, très mauvais. Ichigo se concentra quelques secondes sur son flux sanguin, sa respiration et son corps en général grâce à ses sens bien plus développés que celui des humains ; ses sens de chasseurs. Il était évident que Neliel ne survivrait pas, cette rechute allait lui être fatale, il en était certain.</p><p>« Kurosaki-sensei, vous êtes ici vous aussi ! »</p><p>L'exclamation de la petite fille le sortit de ses pensées et sans rien laisser paraître, l'orangé avança dans la chambre, salua sa collègue puis s'approcha du lit. Comme à son habitude, elle pétillait de joie et l'immortel trouvait cela injuste qu'une personne comme elle quitte ce monde à un si jeune âge. Même s'il voulait qu'elle guérisse plus que tout au monde, le docteur n'avait pas le droit de se fourvoyer ; il ne pouvait rien pour elle.</p><p>« Comment vas-tu Neliel-kun ? Lui demanda le plus vieux en s'asseyant à ses côtés, cachant son air soucieux du mieux qu'il le pouvait.<br/>— Un peu fatiguée, j'ai hâte de rentrer à la maison, quand est-ce que je pourrais Kurosaki-sensei ? »</p><p>Un sourire prit possession de ses lèvres à la seconde où elle posa sa question. Elle était magnifique lorsqu'elle souriait, cependant, les cernes qui habitaient le dessous de ses yeux et ses traits tirés par la fatigue prouvaient qu'elle était loin d'être en bonne santé. Que pouvait-il bien lui dire ? Ce n'était encore qu'une enfant, elle n'était pas prête pour la vérité. Il fallait absolument qu'il voit ses parents.</p><p>« Ça, Neliel-kun, je n'en ai aucune idée, lui répondit l'orangé en se forçant à lui offrir un sourire, sourire qui ne remonta pas jusqu'à ses yeux. Je vais parler un petit peu avec Kuchiki-sensei, tu veux regarder la télé en attendant ? Lui proposa-t-il ensuite, la voix légèrement tremblante et il se racla la gorge pour se reprendre.<br/>— Oh oui ! La chaîne de dessin animé Kurosaki-sensei s'il vous plaît. »</p><p>Sans un mot de plus, l'immortel s'exécuta et sortit ensuite de la pièce, après avoir échangé un regard entendu avec sa collègue. Une fois certains que la porte était bien fermée et qu'ils s'étaient suffisamment éloignés pour qu'elle n'entende rien, ils purent discuter. Rukia était mal à l'aise et elle avait cette expression qui se dessinait sur son visage, quelque chose que Ichigo voyait très souvent chez les humains, mais qu'il ne ressentait que très rarement. La tristesse. Il aurait aimé pouvoir la rassurer, il aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire que tout allait bien aller, sauf que cela serait mentir. Non, tout n'allait pas s'arranger, oui, la petite allait mourir et ils ne pouvaient rien y faire, même avec la meilleure des volontés.</p><p>« Tu en penses quoi toi, Ichigo-san ? Demanda doucement sa collègue brune en relevant la tête et en le regardant avec espoir, bien évidemment qu'elle s'était attachée à cette petite après toutes ses années.<br/>— S'il-te-plaît Rukia-san, ne te fais pas plus de mal, lui conseilla-t-il en posant une douce main contre son épaule pour la réconforter.<br/>— Combien de temps tu penses ? Questionna-t-elle à nouveau en abattant sa main contre sa bouche tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient d'eau salée.<br/>— Je ne sais pas vraiment. »</p><p>L'orangé préférait rester évasif. Bien évidemment il savait combien de temps il restait à Neliel. Il lui donnait trois mois, six mois grand maximum. Il l'avait très bien senti grâce à ses pouvoirs surnaturels, mais il ne pouvait pas dire cela à sa collègue, pas alors qu'il avait aperçu la patiente pendant cinq minutes et qu'il n'avait pas regardé les résultats des derniers examens.</p><p>« Tu veux que je prévienne ses parents à ta place ? Lui proposa l'immortel en comprenant à quel point elle était affectée par l'état de santé de la petite.<br/>— Non, non, refusa Rukia en secouant la tête avec vigueur. Je vais le faire, je la suis depuis toutes ces années je leur dois bien cela.<br/>— Bien, si jamais tu as besoin surtout-<br/>— Merci Ichigo-san, mais ça va aller, vraiment, le coupa-t-elle en lui offrant un faux sourire ses perles violettes toujours aussi pleines d'eau. Allez, retourne au travail gros fainéant. »</p><p>Le jeune homme ne répondit rien et se contenta de sourire légèrement. Il savait qu'il aurait dû contre attaquer, comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire avec elle, mais aujourd'hui, il n'en avait pas envie. Le suceur de sang finit par se détourner pour prendre le chemin du bureau d'accueil et de voir auprès de Momo-san les patients dont il devait s'occuper aujourd'hui. Ichigo n'était pas du genre à s'attacher à ses patients, même si leur bouille d'enfant pouvait parfois le faire fondre. Cependant, après la nouvelle qu'il avait reçue ce matin, son cœur qu'il pensait être de pierre pesait bien lourd dans sa poitrine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Tu es certain que tu n'as pas envie de sortir ? »</p><p>Ichigo poussa un long et faux soupir en regardant son ami droit dans les yeux. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais depuis quelques mois, Chad s'était ouvert et lui proposait régulièrement de sortir, de s'amuser et par la même occasion, de boire. Lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré quatre-vingt-trois ans auparavant, Chad était un vampire d'une discrétion impressionnante. Il ne disait jamais un mot de trop et restait le plus loin possible du moindre contact avec une autre personne, qu'elle soit humaine ou surnaturelle. Alors le changement lui paraissait bien trop radical et rapide.</p><p>« Qu'est-ce que tu as en ce moment Chad ? Demanda sans détour l'orangé, les sourcils froncés.<br/>— Rien.<br/>— Arrête, je te connais depuis longtemps maintenant. Ça fait des mois que je te suis sans rien broncher, on dirait un ado, alors dis-moi ce qui se passe dans ta vie, répliqua-t-il plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et son ami basané passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux.<br/>— Tu sais très bien ce que je désire Ichigo, tout ce que je veux c'est être humain à nouveau. »</p><p>L'immortel fronça les sourcils et grimaça. Ce fut ensuite à son tour passer une main dans ses cheveux orange, au contraire de son ami, il n'était pas gêné, il était fou de colère. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait toujours détesté chez Chad : son amour pour les humains. Le vampire d'origine mexicaine restait certainement l’un des plus pures de sa race, pas parce qu'il était plus jeune de quelques siècles, mais parce qu'il s'était accroché à quelque chose que l'orangé avait abandonné depuis bien longtemps : son humanité.</p><p>Le médecin ne se considérait plus comme un humain depuis bien longtemps, depuis la seconde où il avait été transformé et avait accepté le monstre qu'il était. Chad, même s'il aimait garder ses distances avec les humains, adorait les regarder, les observer et même copier leur manière de vivre. En plus de ne pas comprendre cette envie de devenir humain, le jeune homme savait que c'était totalement impossible pour eux, des créatures de la nuit. Souhaiter ce genre de chose n'apporterait que souffrance au pauvre Chad.</p><p>Ichigo ouvrit la bouche, prêt à crier sur son ami à quel point il était bête et à quel point son rêve sonnait idiot parce qu'il était programmé pour tuer ceux qu'il aimait tant. Cependant, il ne put s'y résoudre, pas en voyant la triste expression sur le visage de celui qui le supportait depuis quatre-vingt-trois ans. Le brun était quelqu'un de bien, Chad était naturellement bon et devenir un suceur de sang restait une malédiction pour quelqu'un comme lui. Un châtiment bien plus horrible que la mort elle-même.</p><p>« Bien, sortons, capitula le plus vieux en soupirant faussement et un sourire naquit sur le beau visage du métis. Mais oublie pas, tu es un vampire, pas un humain, ne te berce pas d'illusions. »</p><p>Son ami ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais Ichigo leva la main, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas en entendre plus et certainement pas quelque chose comme « merci ». Agacé, il glissa ses mains dans ses poches avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée de leur appartement. Il saisit vivement son léger manteau, les températures étant à présent raisonnables et s'apprêta à sortir lorsqu'il remarqua que Chad était toujours au même endroit et n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.</p><p>« Bon, on sort ? »</p><p>La question sèche de l'orangé raisonna dans l'appartement et alors que le brun semblait reprendre contact avec la réalité, il s'approcha de son ami, un léger ricanement moqueur s'échappant de ses lèvres qui énerva un peu plus le docteur. Malgré tout, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, le mexicain restait son meilleur ami, envers et contre tout. Il lui devait beaucoup, Chad l'avait sauvé alors qu'il était au bord de la mort et sans lui, il ne serait plus là aujourd'hui. Il ne pourrait jamais assez le remercier et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire en compensation, c'était le protéger du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Alors il l'accompagnerait dans son bar préféré et ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour rendre cette soirée agréable pour lui.</p><p>Comme à son habitude, ce fut en grognant que Kurosaki entra dans le bar, accompagné de son fidèle ami. Il pleuvait des cordes dehors et ils étaient à présent trempés jusqu'aux os. Ichigo ne se retint pas et accusa ouvertement Chad comme responsable de cette gêne, après tout, s'il n'avait pas pris la décision de sortir, rien de cela ne serait arrivé. Rodé, le plus jeune ne répondit rien et contenta de s'asseoir à l'une des dernières tables encore libres car il y avait beaucoup de monde et bien plus qu'à l'accoutumé. L'orangé savait que la pluie y était pour quelque chose, une bonne partie des personnes présentes avaient dû se faire surprendre par le mauvais temps et avaient cherché refuge avant de le trouver ici. Bien évidemment, ils avaient commandé quelque chose par pure politesse.</p><p>« C'est bondé. »</p><p>Le mouvement de bouche caractéristique d'un soupir lui arriva aux oreilles et le docteur se tourna vers lui inquiet. Chad aimait ce bar parce qu'il était habituellement calme. Même s'il adorait observer les humains, il n'aimait pas en être entouré. Malgré son humanité, il restait un vampire assez jeune, avec ses quatre-vingt-dix ans, il n'était encore qu'un bébé comparé à lui ou à d'autres vampires, il peinait donc plus à contrôler sa soif de sang.</p><p>En moyenne, un suceur de sang n'était plus considéré comme un nouveau-né après quinze ans de vie, il fallait beaucoup de temps et d’effort pour apprendre à se contrôler, à prendre le pas sur sa soif de sang pour ne pas tuer chaque humain croisé et sur ses pouvoirs pour se fondre dans la masse. Chad était le seul vampire que le docteur avait eu l'honneur de croiser et qui avait succombé au plaisir du sang frais seulement une seule et unique fois. Yuichi Shibata était le nom de son unique victime.</p><p>« Ça va aller ? »</p><p>Sa question resta suspendue dans l'air pendant un long moment et il ne put qu'être plus inquiet pour son ami. Aucun humain était dans la capacité de le voir, mais le brun commençait à trembler, ses muscles étaient contractés, comme s'il se retenait de bouger et Ichigo pouvait parfaitement le percevoir, même avec une table les séparant. Alors que le basané allait se lever, le plus vieux réagit en utilisant sa vitesse surnaturelle et saisit avec force son poignet sans faire le moindre bruit, ne souhaitant pas alerter un autre client. Son geste arrêta celui du mexicain. Ils se regardèrent avec attention, tentant de savoir comment l'autre allait réagir. Les prunelles de Chad n'étaient pas encore rouge sang preuve qu’il se contrôlait toujours, néanmoins, Kurosaki préférait rester prudent.</p><p>« Chad, ça va ? Questionna-t-il à nouveau et le plus jeune sembla reprendre contact avec la réalité.<br/>— Oui oui, désolé, c'est juste que, que c'est vraiment plein de monde. »</p><p>L'autre immortel paraissait encore à cran, puisqu'il regardait frénétiquement à gauche puis à droit avant de baisser la tête en direction de la table et de se gratter les cheveux. Pour autant, l'orangé décida de lâcher sa prise. Son ami ne tremblait plus et il semblait tout de même serein. De toute façon, il pourrait réagir en conséquence si jamais il voyait que le mexicain n’était plus maître de lui.</p><p>La serveuse arriva rapidement et prit leur commande, les deux suceurs de sang prirent une bière chacun et attendirent leur verre en discutant tranquillement. Boire n'était pas un problème pour eux, cela ne leur faisait aucun effet car une fois l'alcool dans leur sang, il était immédiatement détruit par ce que les humains pourraient appeler des anticorps. Ils ne ressentaient donc jamais l'ivresse. Leur boisson finit par arriver, les deux immortels saisirent leur verre, trinquèrent et en burent une longue gorgée. Le goût était particulièrement infect, mais cela restait meilleur que le thé.</p><p>« Alors ce travail de nuit ? Questionna subtilement le brun en un léger sourire.<br/>— Comme d'habitude, j'ai été confronté à trois manticores le mois dernier, c'est étonnant, surtout que j'en ai croisé aucun depuis le début du mois.<br/>— Tu penses que tu les as effrayés ? Demanda à nouveau Chad en gloussant légèrement. Ça ne serait pas étonnant, tu fais pas mal de tri à chacun de tes passages.<br/>— C'est vrai, acquiesça l'orangé en souriant à son tour. Mais je ne suis pas le seul qu'on craint, les chasseurs font fuir pas mal de monde.<br/>— À la différence que tu ne punis que ceux qui tuent les humains, les chasseurs nous chasse à cause de notre nature, pas de nos actes. En y réfléchissant, tu ressembles un peu aux sorcières. »</p><p>Le basané insinua avec le plus grand des sérieux avant de rigoler sincèrement en voyant la tête déconfite de son ami. Ichigo devait avouer que la comparaison faisait quelque peu sens, mais elle ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, au contraire, il était aux antipodes des sorcières et pas seulement à cause de sa nature, mais de sa mentalité.</p><p>« Tu sais bien que si j'avais le choix, je serais dans un magnifique chalet dans les Alpes et je passerais mes journées à skier ou à faire des ballades. Je ne m'amuserais certainement pas à jouer les justiciers dans Tokyo, fit semblant de soupirer Ichigo, las, tout en reprenant une gorgée de bière.<br/>— Mais tu n'as pas le choix. Tu sais combien de personnes il te reste encore à sauver avant d'être affranchi de ta dette ?<br/>— Aucune idée, ça fait déjà quatre-vingt-trois ans que je fais cela. Je me demande si je vais en finir un jour... si seulement je n'avais pas tué tant d'humains et ce des siècles durant.<br/>— Ça, je ne te le fais pas dire, mais au moins aujourd'hui, tu marches sur le droit chemin. En plus, il le faudra bien un jour si tu ne veux pas mourir dans d'atroce souffrance, ajouta le mexicain en passant une main dans ses cheveux.<br/>— Merci de me rappeler ma future mort, ça fait toujours plaisir. »</p><p>Le grognement du docteur fit rire de nouveau le plus jeune et Kurosaki le fit taire en une forte tape contre l'épaule, par-dessus la table. Un humain aurait volé à travers la pièce, le bras fracturé, Chad, au contraire, ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Un silence s'en suivit, durant lequel des nombreux souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire, des souvenirs qui dataient à présent de quatre-vingt-quatre ans.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ichigo n'avait pas choisi la vie qu'il menait. Comme il l'avait dit à son ami, il aurait préféré être dans un coin paisible à profiter de son immortalité. Cependant, dans la vie, il était impossible de faire tout ce que l'on désirait et cela, il en avait été témoin à plusieurs reprises. Auparavant, il incarnait la puissance pure et dure d’un vampire, sans comptait qu’il tuait par dizaines bien plus par plaisir que par réel besoin. Il avait su accumuler une grande richesse au fil des siècles et à gagner le respect de certains originels. Son charisme lui avait aussi permis d'influencer des personnages que l'histoire retenait comme étant particulièrement cruel. Thomas Thistlewood, Napoléon, Staline, Hitler en faisaient partie et il en passait des meilleurs.</p><p>Malheureusement, ces belles années avaient abruptement pris fin en 1935. À cette époque, l'immortel se trouvait aux États-Unis. Ses relations avec les dictateurs de l'occident s'étaient dégradées et il avait préféré fuir loin, parce qu'il savait très bien que la guerre allait bientôt arriver. Il avait connu la première guerre mondiale et avait une longue expérience de vie ; lire entre les lignes était comme une seconde nature à présent.</p><p>Il se trouvait à New-York en 1935 et profitait de la « paix » américaine. Rien ne pouvait aller mieux dans sa petite vie, jusqu'à ce soir-là. L'orangé n'avait pas eu la chance de chasser depuis quelques jours et même si la soif ne se faisait pas encore ressentir, ses pulsions meurtrières elles, étaient bien présentes. Alors il se promenait dans les larges rues new-yorkaises à la recherche d'une proie, peu importait si elle était de sexe féminin ou masculin. Il ne souhaitait simplement pas s'attaquer à un enfant. Il avait enfin trouvé la victime idéale, un homme ivre, quand cette sorcière était apparue : Yoruichi Shihoin.</p><p>Le suceur de sang était activement recherché par les chasseurs et par les sorcières, il en avait pleinement conscience, mais jusque lors, il avait toujours réussi à les éviter. Cependant, ce soir-là, lorsqu'il croisa les yeux couleur or de cette sorcière, il comprit que cela allait très mal se terminer pour lui. Et cela s'était, en effet, très mal terminé pour lui.</p><p>Yoruichi n'était pas seule, accompagnée de Kisuke Urahara et de Soi Fon ses deux plus fidèles et puissants partenaires, au contraire de Ichigo qui lui était bel et bien seul. Il avait d'abord tenté de s'enfuir mais s'était fait rapidement rattraper et s'était retrouvé coincé entre ses trois grandes puissances du clan des sorcières. Il s'était battu contre eux comme si sa vie en dépendait (et cela était en réalité le cas), mais avait perdu. Malgré sa grande puissance, il avait souffert de l’infériorité numérique et de la force du clan Shihoin. Rien n’avait plus le sauver.</p><p>Encore aujourd'hui, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Yoruichi avait décidé de le laisser s'en aller. Alors qu'il allait être tué d'un coup de pieu en bois dans le cœur par Soi Fon, la femme aux cheveux violets avait arrêté sa subordonnée. L'orangé était cloué par terre grâce aux exceptionnels pouvoirs de Kisuke, en plus d'être faible et enragé. Il avait observé la sorcière s'accroupir près de lui et il s'était juré que si elle s'approchait suffisamment de lui, il ferait tout pour boire son sang et ce, jusqu'à la dernière goutte.</p><p>« Tu as de la chance Kurosaki Ichigo, je me sens d'humeur clémente ce soir. »</p><p>Elle lui avait soufflé cette phrase, un sourire malicieux et supérieur accroché à ses lèvres et les yeux rouge sang de l'immortel s'étaient soudainement mis à briller d'une lueur meurtrière. Il allait la tuer et cela allait être un plaisir.</p><p>« Kurosaki Ichigo, je vais te retirer ton âme et pour la récupérer tu devras sauver le double de personnes que tu as tué tout le long de ton existence. Par ailleurs, tu n'auras pas le droit de tuer à nouveau, sinon notre petit marché sera annulé, tu comprends ?<br/>— Sale sorcière, lui avait-il hurlé en réalisant tout ce que ce « marché » insinuait.<br/>— Je ne pensais pas que tu t'abaisserais à ce genre de blague Kurosaki Ichigo. Ferme tes beaux yeux, quand tu te réveilleras, tu seras un nouvel homme... ou devras-je dire vampire ? »</p><p>De la suite, il ne souvenait que d’une douce voix et d’un chant dans une langue qui lui était totalement inconnu. L'orangé s'était réveillé quelques heures plus tard, le soleil se levait à New-York et une nouvelle journée avait commencé pour les new-yorkais. Au contraire, pour lui, un long cauchemar débutait et Dieu seul savait à quel point il aurait préféré mourir cette nuit-là.</p><p>« Ichigo, ça va ? Demanda la voix inquiète du basané et le docteur reprit contact avec la réalité.<br/>— Oui oui, ça va.<br/>— T'étais vraiment parti loin. Tu pensais à quoi ?<br/>— Yoruichi Shihoin, souffla le plus vieux avant de boire une longue gorgée de sa bière et Chad ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre.<br/>— Excusez-moi de vous déranger, interrompit une faible voix et les deux immortels se tournèrent dans sa direction. Je vous connais, n'est-ce pas ? »</p><p>La jeune femme avait directement posé la question au « justicier » qui fronça les sourcils, confus. Il croisa le regard de Chad et ce dernier lui demandait clairement des explications, explications qu'il ne pouvait pas lui fournir. Son regard noisette se porta sur l'humaine qui se trouvait en face de lui. Ses sens en alerte, il tentait retrouver son visage dans ses souvenirs. Une longue chevelure auburn, des yeux gris envoûtants et un doux visage. Elle n'était ou n'avait pas été l'une de ses patientes, il en était certain, malgré tout, elle lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais qui ? L'orangé avait croisé des millions de visage ces derniers siècles et il était de plus en plus difficile pour lui de se rappeler de tous.</p><p>« Vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi ? Finit-elle par questionner au bout de quelques minutes et il pouvait sentir sa voix se briser.<br/>— Je suis désolée mademoiselle, mais non, je ne vous reconnais pas. Vous pouvez me dire comment nous nous sommes rencontrés ?<br/>— Je, c'est vous qui m'avez sauvé ce soir-là, contre l'affreuse bête. »</p><p>Alors il l'avait sauvé d'une créature de la nuit ? Les sourcils toujours froncés, Ichigo se frotta le front, avant d'être traversé par une révélation. Mince, c'était celle qu'il avait aidé l'autre soir, contre le manticore ! Elle était celle qui l'avait appelé « héro » ! Ce n'était vraiment pas bon, personne ne l'avait jamais reconnu jusque lors et il ne savait pas comment réagir. Désespéré, il lança un S.O.S à Chad qui réagit tout de suite :</p><p>« Vous devez vous tromper mademoiselle, mon ami n'est pas du tout le genre de personne à sauver une autre personne et encore moins contre « une affreuse bête », ricana le basané et Kurosaki lui lança un regard noir, il le faisait passer pour un monstre, mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'il était ?<br/>— Vous êtes absolument certain ? Je reconnais vos cheveux et vos yeux perçants, reprit-elle en continuant de fixer le « justicier ».<br/>— Je suis certain, si j'étais cette personne, je me souviendrais de vous, vous pouvez en être certaine, répondit froidement le jeune homme avant de boire une gorgée de son verre, lui montrant que la conversation était terminée.<br/>— Je, d'accord, excusez-moi de vous avoir déranger et bonne soirée. »</p><p>Après s'être légèrement courbée pour montrer à quel point elle était désolée, la belle s'en alla, le dos rond et la tête basse. Ichigo lui lança un discret coup d'œil, quelque peu coupable, avant de pousser un faux soupir et de boire une nouvelle gorgée. Il valait mieux que cela se termine de cette façon. Cette femme ne pouvait pas savoir que celui qu'elle qualifiait comme son héro était un vampire, cela lui ferait plus de mal que de bien.</p><p>« Tu aurais pu être plus doux, lui reprocha le mexicain et cela eut le don d'agacer le plus vieux.<br/>— Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je lui dise monsieur je-sais-tout ? Répliqua-t-il sèchement en serrant avec force son verre.<br/>— Je sais pas, mais tu aurais pu être plus gentil, tu lui as fait de la peine.<br/>— Tu sais bien qu'être gentil ne fais pas parti de mes qualités et je préfère lui faire de la peine maintenant, tu penses pas que ça fait lui faire du mal si elle apprend que celui qu'elle admire est un vampire ?<br/>— Tout de suite, les grands mots. »</p><p>Le brun fit semblant de pousser un soupir avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux et son geste désinvolte énerva un peu plus le docteur. Oui, les grands mots et tout de suite. Parfois, Ichigo se demandait s’il comprenait exactement ce que signifiait être un vampire ou même s’il avait seulement conscience qu’il en était un. Les humains et les vampires ne pouvaient pas se côtoyer et encore moins entretenir la moindre relation, même amicale. Quand le comprendrait-il enfin ?</p><p>« Je te demandais pas de lui dire qui tu étais, mais de la remballer plus gentiment. Tu étais peut-être un monstre il y a plus de quatre-vingts ans, aujourd'hui tu es bon Ichigo, le complimenta son ami en lui souriant avec sincérité, sauf que cette remarque l'agaça un peu plus et il serra son verre fortement. Presque comme un humain. »</p><p>Sa dernière comparaison eut raison de son sang-froid. Le verre se brisa sous sa poigne surhumaine en un affreux bruit qui attira l'attention de tous les clients du bar. Chad paraissait surpris, mais l'immortel était en colère et il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. Il se leva de sa chaise, claqua ses mains contre la table et regarda son meilleur ami droit dans les yeux. Les siens commençaient d'ailleurs à prendre une teinte rougeâtre et par réflexe, le métis se leva à son tour pour le maîtriser. Rapidement, le maudit tenta de se reprendre et de redevenir maître de lui-même, il sut qu'il y était arrivé quand le plus jeune se détendit légèrement.</p><p>« Ne me compare pas à ces vermines. Je t'interdis de le faire. J'ai rien en commun avec elles. Je suis pas bon, je suis un tueur, comme toi. Si j'avais pas cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête, je les tuerais tous et ce jusqu'au dernier, tu m'entends ? »</p><p>Il n'avait pas crié, certes il était en fou de rage, mais pas suicidaire. Pour autant, les personnes attablées à côtés d'eux avaient dû clairement entendre ses propos. Sans un mot de plus, la créature de la nuit tourna le dos à son vieil ami et sortit du bar. Il pouvait entendre son compère l'appeler, lui demandant de se calmer et de revenir, mais il ne l'écouta pas et poursuivit sa route. Au dernier moment, il tourna les yeux vers la jeune femme qui avait été l'élément déclencheur de cette dispute. Elle le regardait avec étonnement, avec curiosité et un semblant d'admiration, comme si elle voyait devant elle la huitième merveille du monde. L'avait-elle <em>vu</em> ?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La nuit était tombée depuis quelques minutes seulement et Ichigo parcourrait les rues de Tokyo pour rentrer chez lui après une longue journée à l'hôpital. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était devenu immortel, le jeune homme se sentait las, fatigué et découragé. L'état de Neliel n'allait qu'en s'aggravant pour le plus grand malheur de tout le monde. Des siècles durant il avait tué et avait observé la mort de ses propres yeux, mais jamais il n'avait été aussi retourné à l'idée de voir quelqu'un mourir.</p><p>Il n'était pas médecin depuis très longtemps, après tout, un vampire qui soignait des gens et se trouvait souvent en contact avec le sang, sa seule source d’alimentation, ce doux nectar qui le rendait totalement fou. Il pratiquait ce métier depuis trente ans et même s'il avait vu des enfants mourir tout le long de sa carrière, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi triste. L'orangé n'arrivait pas encore à savoir ce qui avait changé chez lui, mais il était certain qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent à présent.</p><p>Soudain, une odeur de sang frais lui vint aux narines, elle était si violente qu'il s'arrêta en plein milieu de la rue. Totalement secoué, il serra des poings pour empêcher ses yeux de devenir rouges et ses canines de s'allonger. Quelqu'un mourait et non loin de lui. Sans réfléchir, il se précipita et n'hésita pas à utiliser sa vitesse surnaturelle une fois assuré que personne ne pouvait le voir Il se rapprochait rapidement du sang et la seule pensée qu'il avait en tête, c'était de sauver cette personne qui mourrait bien trop rapidement.</p><p>Le temps de quelques instants, Ichigo sembla oublier sa nature, sembla oublier l'épée de Damoclès qui était retenue qu'avec l'aide de quelques fils au-dessus de sa tête. Il jouait avec le feu, être en présence d'autant de sang représentait un vrai danger, même s'il avait un bon contrôle sur ses pulsions meurtrières, il n'avait pas le droit à la moindre erreur et tout le monde savait que le feu, de nature instable, brûlait.</p><p>En arrivant sur le lieu du crime, il comprit pourquoi l'odeur du si précieux nectar était si présente ; il aurait dû s'en douter. Devant lui, il pouvait voir une femme, au sol, baignant dans son propre sang et en tendant l'oreille, il comprit qu'elle n'était plus de ce monde et sans aucun doute pour le mieux. Rapidement, il repéra l'auteur de cette barbarie : une fée. Elle se tourna vers lui, ayant ressenti sa présence et la suite du spectacle ne fut pas plus plaisante.</p><p>Pour survivre, les vampires avaient besoin de sang humain, les loups-garous et les manticores avaient besoin de chair humaine, les goules avaient besoin de cerveau humain et les fées avaient besoin de peau humaine. Par conséquent, cela donnait ce genre de scène macabre durant laquelle l'humain se faisait arracher toute sa peau et rien d'autre. La colère de l'orangé monta d'un cran, il avait toujours trouvé la pratique des fées particulièrement barbare, même lorsqu'il était lui-même un tueur sanguinaire, mais maintenant, il ne pouvait plus la supporter.</p><p>La fée dut le reconnaître puisqu'elle poussa un cri d'horreur tout en tentant de s'enfuir le plus loin possible de lui. Malheureusement, le jeune Kurosaki possédait quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas : une vitesse surhumaine. Il la rattrapa avec une facilité déconcertante, la saisit par le cou avant de la projeter contre le mur à sa gauche. Apeurée, elle se recoquilla sur elle-même et se mit à pleurer. Insensible à cette mascarade, le docteur continua d'avancer dans sa direction. Il allait la massacrer.</p><p>« Ayez pitié de moi, le supplia-t-elle, les larmes coulant le long de ses belles joues. Vous savez que je n'ai pas d'autres choix pour survivre, comme vous avec le sang. »</p><p>Ichigo fit la sourde oreille et continua de s'approcher de sa future victime. Sans aucune délicatesse, il lui saisit à nouveau le coup et la suréleva. En comprenant que le prendre par les sentiments ne fonctionnerait pas, le comportement de la fée changea du tout au tout et le regard qu'elle lançait à son ennemi devint glacial. Un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres de l'orangé, elle venait enfin de dévoiler sa vraie nature.</p><p>« Tu n'es qu'un monstre Kurosaki Ichigo. Tu es une honte pour tout le monde de la nuit. De quel côté es-tu ? Le nôtre ou celui des humains ? »</p><p>Elle lui demanda, froidement, la colère l'emportant sur la douleur que provoquait la pression sur son cou et même s'il resta impassible, la question ne le laissa pas de marbre.</p><p>« T'es plus le même qu'autrefois, t'es même plus un vampire, t’es même plus une créature de la nuit, t'es comme eux Kurosaki Ichigo, t'es un humain. »</p><p>« Humain » fut le dernier mot que la fée prononça. Elle avait touché une corde sensible et s'il avait su se contrôler devant son meilleur ami, ce ne fut pas le cas pour elle. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il leva son autre bras et lui fracassa le crâne.</p><p>La femme, à présent redevenue magnifique grâce à la peau qu'elle avait récupérée mourut sur le coup et sans aucune pitié, il laissa son corps sans vie tomber au sol. Lentement, l'immortel s'approcha de la victime de la fée et observa l'horreur dont elle était l'autrice. Son cœur se pinça légèrement dans sa cage thoracique et, par respect, il ferma les paupières de l'humaine, avant d'appeler Uryu Ishida. Une longue nuit venait de commencer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Ichigo-san, j'ai à te parler. »</p><p>La voix de Rukia lui vint aux oreilles, elle était cassée et faible et il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il comprenne que quelque chose de grave s'était produit. S'aidant de ses sens, il entendit le battement de cœur irrégulier de la brunette, mais aussi ses faibles reniflements et il était certain qu'il pouvait voir des gouttes tomber sur ses cernes. Quelques millièmes de secondes supplémentaires furent suffisantes pour qu'il comprenne exactement ce qu'il se passait. Neliel.</p><p>Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et s'il respirait encore, sa respiration serait devenue plus rapide et lourde. Le suceur de sang ne pouvait plus pleurer depuis des siècles, mais s'il le pouvait encore, une seule et unique larme se serait échappée de ses yeux. Le cœur lourd, il se retourna et put voir que sa collègue retenait avec peine sa tristesse. Tout en poussant son éternel faux soupir, Ichigo s'approcha de la médecin et posa avec douceur sa grande main sur le dessus de sa tête. Il ne pouvait pas la prendre dans ses bras, malgré tout, il se devait de lui montrer qu'il était présent et qu'il ressentait sa peine.</p><p>« Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu Rukia-san, Neliel a eu de la chance d'avoir un docteur aussi investi et attentionné que toi. »</p><p>Il sentit sous sa main la jeune femme hocher la tête. Elle était toujours aussi triste, mais elle semblait accepter et apprécier les paroles de son collègue. Sans un mot de plus, l'orangé s'en alla, la laissant évacuer sa peine en toute tranquillité. L'immortel ressentait le besoin de prendre l'air, l'odeur du désinfectant l'horripilait, les discussions des patients et du personnel lui donnaient mal à la tête et le mélange des deux lui donnait de sévère vertiges. Il ne se sentait réellement pas bien et il savait exactement ce qui se passait. Pressé, il passa devant l'accueil et la secrétaire tenta de le retenir :</p><p>« Kurosaki-sensei, vos patients. »</p><p>Cependant, il ne lui répondit pas et s'enfuit le plus rapidement possible. Il savait qu'il avait des malades à voir et que la vie continuait. Pour autant et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, l'orangé agit égoïstement et descendit les marches le plus rapidement possible pour sortir de l'établissement. Il devait absolument prendre l'air.</p><p>En arrivant devant les portes de l'hôpital, il s'appuya immédiatement contre le mur, n'arrivant plus à tenir sur ses propres jambes. Une douleur au cœur le saisit et il grimaça, se mordant les dents pour ne pas pousser une plainte alors qu'instinctivement, sa main se posait contre sa poitrine. Il put sentir le regard de japonais curieux sur lui et cela eut le don de l'agacer un peu plus. Il n'était en effet pas coutume de voir un docteur aussi mal en point et aux portes d'un hôpital, néanmoins, Ichigo avait besoin de tout, sauf de leur attention, il n'était pas une bête de foire après tout.</p><p>L'immortel grogna bruyamment tout en se cognant la tête contre le mur, priant pour que la douleur cesse. Puis, il releva la tête et de se dirigea, chancelant, vers l'un des bancs qui se trouvaient devant la structure en béton. Sans la grâce habituelle digne d'un vampire, l'orangé se laissa tomber contre le bois, il souffrait toujours et il se demandait bien lorsque ce calvaire allait se terminer. Recroquevillé, il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et cala sa tête entre ses paumes de mains.</p><p>Un nouveau pincement le fit hoqueter de douleur, avant qu'il ne se morde brutalement la main, pour arrêter comme il le pouvait sa transformation. Sa vue était floue, il n'entendait qu'un horrible brouhaha et aucune odeur ne lui parvenait au nez. Il était si désorienté qu'il faillit s'écrouler par terre, ne pouvant tenir assis sur le banc. Heureusement, il possédait encore quelques réflexes et se rattrapa au dernier moment. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et tenta de s'apaiser comme il le pouvait. Elle ne durera pas, ce n'était que passager, elle ne durera pas.</p><p>Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ce genre de crise, néanmoins, celle-ci paraissait bien plus douloureuse que les autres. Le médecin avait eu une première crise il y a dix ans de cela. Il était en compagnie de son ami Chad à ce moment-là, la douleur avait été si surprenante et violente qu'il s'était transformé et l'avait attaqué, comme s'il avait perdu la raison. Un suceur de sang ne ressentait jamais aucune douleur, excepté celle liée à la soif, Kurosaki avait donc été exempté de douleur depuis des siècles et la ressentir à nouveau l'avait rendu fou. Heureusement, le basané avait réussi à le calmer, même s'il n'avait pas pu apaiser son mal-être.</p><p>Les deux vampires n'avaient pas compris ce qu'il s'était passé, ce jour-là, mais ils étaient conscients que ce n'était pas normal. Alors ils avaient utilisé leur réseau d'amis ou de connaissances qu'ils avaient acquis durant leur longue vie. Après des mois de recherches, de coups de fil et d'entrevues, ils avaient réussi à comprendre ce qu'il se passait auprès d'une sorcière. Tout cela était lié à cette sorcière de Yoruichi Shihoin et à son sort bien pire que la mort.</p><p>C'était quelque chose de méconnu des humains, mais un vampire sans âme était condamné à mourir, après tout, pour exister, il fallait avoir un corps et une âme, sans l'un des deux, il est impossible de le faire. Ichigo le faisait depuis quatre-vingt-quatre ans pour être exact, le problème était que son corps, même avec le venin de vampire, commençait à s'affaiblir et ces crises en étaient la preuve physique. Malheureusement, elles devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes, la dernière remontait à six mois et l'immortel savait que plus elles se rapprochaient et plus son espérance de vie diminuait.</p><p>« Excusez-moi sensei, vous allez bien ? »</p><p>La faible voix interrompit le cours de sa pensée et il releva brutalement la tête. Confus, il passa une main contre sa poitrine et constata avec surprise que la douleur était partie. Il avait été si ancré dans ses pensées qu'il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Les sourcils froncés, il observa la personne qui se trouvait devant lui. Une chevelure auburn, des yeux gris et un doux visage. Encore elle ?</p><p>« Je vais bien, merci, c'est gentil. »</p><p>Sa réponse était glaciale, cependant, elle ne sembla pas le prendre personnellement et lui offrit même un sourire sincère. Le jeune homme l'ignora et asséna un mouvement pour se remettre enfin sur pied, malheureusement, il perdit l'équilibre, encore fragilisé par les répercussions du sortilège. Celle qu'il avait sauvé trois mois plus tôt réagit rapidement et fut l'épaule qui le retint de tomber contre le sol. Doucement, elle le fit se rasseoir, avant de faire de même.</p><p>Avec respect, elle laissa un léger espace entre eux, pour autant, cela n'empêcha pas le prédateur d'être encore enivré par son incroyable parfum. Il n'avait jamais fait attention, mais elle sentait magnifiquement bon, ce n'était pas étonnant que le manticore la poursuivait, cette nuit-là. Le contact de sa main contre son front le ramena sur Terre, elle semblait être à la recherche de la moindre température. Ichigo l'aurait certainement arrêté s'il en avait encore la force, parce qu'elle n'allait pas se confronter à la peau d'un humain, mais à celle d'un vampire et elle allait être glaciale.</p><p>« Vous vous surmenez trop sensei, commenta simplement la belle, sans relever sa température inhabituellement froide.<br/>— Ce n'est rien, ne vous occupez pas de moi, je vais fermer les yeux cinq minutes et tout ira mieux, répliqua-t-il se grattant le front, il ne la voulait pas à ses côtés plus longtemps.<br/>— Voulez-vous que je vous apporte un soda pour vous redonner de l'énergie ? Proposa-t-elle gentiment et le plus vieux poussa un faux soupir.<br/>— Tout va bien, vraiment.<br/>— Non, insista la demoiselle et son ton était si dur que l'orangé la regarda à deux fois avant de répondre :<br/>— Vous avez dit ?<br/>— Non, hors de question que vous ne me parliez pas. S'est-il passé quelque chose à l'hôpital ?<br/>— Je ne peux pas vous répondre, secret médical, se défendit l'immortel en réprimant un léger sourire ; cette humaine était drôle.<br/>— Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me dire le prénom, vous savez ? »</p><p>Cette fois-ci, le suceur de sang laissa ses lèvres s'étirer en un fin sourire et il dut retenir un ricanement. Cette humaine était réellement drôle. Kurosaki n'était pas du genre à parler de ses problèmes à ses amis et encore moins au premier venu. Cependant, après la crise qu'il venait de subir, il voulait partager une minuscule part du fardeau qui se trouvait sur ses épaules depuis bien trop longtemps. Bien évidemment, il n'allait pas lui dévoiler sa nature, mais il pouvait tout de même lui parler de ce qui le tracassait, comme un humain le ferait.</p><p>« Je travaille dans le service pédiatrie et aujourd'hui, une petite fille est décédée après s'être battue pendant la moitié de sa vie contre le cancer. »</p><p>Immédiatement, Ichigo plaça sa main devant son visage pour le cacher de la victime du manticore. Depuis qu'il avait été maudit par Yoruichi Shihoin, il s'était efforcé de s'intégrer parmi les humains, de ressembler à eux. Si bien que maintenant, certaines expressions se formaient naturellement sur son visage, sans qu'il ne le veuille. La tristesse devait se peindre dessus et il ne pouvait pas laisser quelqu'un d'autre le voir et s'il avait pu pleurer, il l'aurait certainement fait. Auparavant, il ne refoulait pas autant sa nature et briser son masque d’indifférence lui était impossible.</p><p>Neleil ne méritait pas la mort, ce n'était qu'une enfant, une enfant innocente, bonne et jolie. Le temps d'un instant, quelques mois plus tôt, l'orangé s'était demandé s'il ne valait pas mieux pour elle qu'il la transforme, il lui aurait offert une vie sans mort et celle dont elle rêvait. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas, Neleil était bien trop jeune et si jamais elle survivait à la transformation, elle ne vieillirait plus et resterait à jamais une enfant, une enfant qui ne pourrait contrôler sa soif, une enfant qui n'arriverait pas à voir le mal dans ses propres actes. Il avait rapidement refréné cette idée, mais il en avait eu tellement envie, il avait le pouvoir de lui offrir une alternative et il n'avait même pas pu le faire.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soudain, il sentit une main se poser sur son avant-bras et ce contact le sortit de ses pensées. Tout en tentant de reprendre une expression neutre Ichigo se tourna vers la jeune femme. Le temps d'une seconde, il en avait presque oublié son existence. Si seulement elle avait réellement disparue.</p><p>« Pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas du genre à sauver autrui et encore moins contre une « bête affreuse » je trouve que vous avez un grand cœur, commenta-t-elle en continuant de sourire et l'orangé eut une soudaine envie de le lui arracher.<br/>— Vous ne savez rien, répliqua le plus vieux en se levant sans chanceler, ayant enfin retrouver toutes ses forces.<br/>— Peut-être plus que vous ne le croyez, répondit du tac au tac la belle aux yeux gris tout en se redressant. Vous êtes celui qui m'a sauvé, cette nuit-là, vous m’avez sauvé du monstre, affirma-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux et alors que l'immortel allait protester, elle reprit : Vous êtes celui qui était dans le bar la dernière fois, avec votre ami étranger. Peu importe l'estime que vous avez de vous, à mes yeux, vous êtes mon héro celui qui m'a sauvé la vie. »</p><p>Elle semblait si sûre d'elle qu'il en fut ébranlé le temps d'un centième de seconde, avant qu'une légère chaleur embaume son cœur. Qui était donc cette humaine ? Ses grands yeux gris le regardaient avec beaucoup d'émotions, beaucoup trop d'émotions et cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Personne ne l'avait regardé comme cela depuis des siècles, les dernières personnes devaient être sa famille ; sa mère et ses deux petites sœurs.</p><p>Elle ne pouvait pas le regarder de cette façon, elle n'avait pas le droit de le regarder de cette façon. Cela faisait remonter des souvenirs qu'il avait mis des siècles à effacer, des souvenirs de lui, encore humain, de sa famille, de sa vie, de son ancienne vie et-. C'était effrayant. Alors que la jeune femme effectuait un mouvement pour se rapprocher un peu plus de lui, Ichigo fit l'inverse. Si la belle aux cheveux auburn en fut vexée, elle ne le montra pas.</p><p>« Qui êtes-vous ? »</p><p>La question s'échappa des lèvres pulpeuses de l'humaine. Elle ne rompit pas le contact visuel qui s'était installé entre eux deux, au contraire, c'était presque comme si elle voulait l'intensifier en posant cette question. Par ailleurs, elle tendit sa petite main vers son visage, comme si elle tentait de créer un contact physique entre eux. La tête de l'orangé lui criait de partir, de s'enfuir de cette fouineuse qui ne lui apporterait que des ennuis, cependant, quelque chose, au fond de lui, lui disait de se laisser faire, de la laisser aller jusqu'au bout.</p><p>La jeune femme y allait en douceur, tentant de ne pas l'effrayer et arrêtait tout mouvement lorsqu'elle le sentait réticent. Le suceur de sang avait l'impression d'être un animal sauvage que l'on tentait désespéramment de domestiquer. Après de longues minutes, elle réussit sa mission et colla sa douce paume contre la joue droite du médecin.</p><p>Malheureusement, il n'arrivait plus à ressentir la chaleur d'un corps humain contre le sien, mais il était certain qu'elle, au contraire, ressentait la froideur qui émanait de lui. Il la vit frissonner et la chair de poule tenta de la protéger de l'agression. Ichigo s'était attendu à la voir faire un pas en arrière, ne pouvant supporter le changement de température. Cependant, elle reste stoïque, sans jamais interrompre leur contact visuel.</p><p>« Qui êtes-vous ? »</p><p>Cette fois, ce fut à l'immortel de murmurer cette question. Cette humaine n'était définitivement pas comme les autres, justement, elle était bien trop différente. Et si elle non plus n'était pas ce qu'elle paraissait ? Un sentiment d'horreur le parcourut de haut en bas, une sorcière ? Il s'efforça de rester impassible, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de sa possible ennemie pendant que son cerveau réfléchissait à une vitesse fulgurante.</p><p>Le sort de Yoruichi Shihoin ne le protégeait pas des autres sorcières et si jamais il en croisait une et qu'elle le découvrait sa vraie nature, elle pourrait décider de le tuer. Jusque-là, ce n’était jamais arrivé, en comprenant à quelle malédiction il était soumis, elles préféraient le laisser souffrir, espérant secrètement qu'il brise le marché et qu'il meure. Sa dernière rencontre avec une sorcière remontait à huit ans et s'il pouvait se passer d'un nouvel échange avec l'une d'entre elles, il le ferait volontiers. En la regardant avec attention, Ichigo se demanda réellement si elle était une sorcière, malheureusement, il n'avait rien qui pouvait l'aider, ces êtres perfides ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau à des humains.</p><p>« Inoue Orihime. »</p><p>Soudain, la jeune femme, dont il connaissait à présent l'identité se sépara de lui et s'il s'était écouté, le jeune homme aurait effectué un geste pour la rapprocher à nouveau de lui. Cependant, il avait arrêté d'écouter son cœur depuis bien longtemps, alors il recula lui aussi, d'un pas.</p><p>Inoue Orihime. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement tandis que l'information remontait jusqu'à son cerveau. De toute sa longue vie, jamais il n'avait entendu parler du clan des Inoue. Malgré tout, la possibilité qu'elle soit une sorcière ne pouvait être écartée. En effet, elle pouvait avoir pris le nom de famille de son mari (même s'il n'avait pas vu de bague à son doigt), elle pouvait mentir (même si elle paraissait sincère) et elle pouvait tout simplement ne pas connaître ses pouvoirs (ce qui restait très peu probable). Plus son résonnement avançait et plus il était convaincu qu'elle n'était pas une sorcière, mais son instinct de survie le suppliait de rester sur ses gardes.</p><p>« Et vous, qui êtes-vous ? »</p><p>Décidément, elle ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher le morceau. Pouvait-il la blâmer ? Elle venait de se présenter, il était donc de convenance qu'il en fasse de même. Pouvait-il se le permettre pour autant ? Le temps d'un instant, il fut tenté de mentir sur son identité, malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, car sur sa blouse se trouvait un badge avec son nom de famille. En poussant son éternel faux soupir et en passant une main dans ses cheveux orangés, il décida de répondre à la question de la belle.</p><p>« Ichigo Kurosaki. »</p><p>Les sourcils de la jeune femme se froncèrent pendant un centième de seconde avant qu'un large sourire étire ses lèvres. En se demandant pourquoi elle avait paru si déconcertée, le suceur de sang l'observa avec attention et il ne pouvait nier le fait qu'elle était magnifique. Sa grande et épaisse chevelure auburn tombait le long de ses épaules pour reposer sur ses seins volumineux, ses jambes semblaient interminables et ses cuisses étaient fermes. Sans oublier son doux visage et ses grands yeux, curieux de découvrir le monde.</p><p>Il n'avait que très rarement vu une femme aussi belle et pourtant, il en avait croisé, des femmes, durant son éternelle vie. Ce n'était pas sa beauté qui le fascinait le plus, mais ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de ce frêle corps. Elle était loin d'être une simple humaine et ses sens le lui hurlaient. Inoue Orihime, qui étais-tu ?</p><p>« Rentrez-vous, vous aussi dans l'hôpital, Kurosaki-sensei ? Demanda-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté, un léger sourire étirant ses pulpeuses lèvres.<br/>— Oui, ma pause est terminée, répondit-il après s'être raclé la gorge et avant de continuer avec une proposition étonnante : Souhaitez-vous que je vous accompagne ?<br/>— J'ai bien cru que vous ne demanderez jamais. »</p><p>Son rire suivit sa remarque et il réussit à faire naître un sourire sur le visage rigide de Ichigo. Sans un mot de plus, les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de l'hôpital. L'immortel se permit de lui ouvrir la porte avec galanterie et il pesta mentalement contre ses vieilles habitudes. En même temps, pourquoi les mœurs changeaient-elles si rapidement ? Cela en était fatiguant. Orihime le remercia avec un grand sourire et ils entrèrent dans l'établissement aux pâles couleurs. La jeune femme se dirigea vers l'accueil et ne souhaitant pas s'immiscer dans sa vie privée en écoutant qui elle allait retrouver, le suceur de sang resta quelques pas en arrière.</p><p>« Hey, Ichigo, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? S'exclama une voix grave et lasse, l'interpellé tourna la tête en direction de :<br/>— Renji, souffla-t-il bruyamment tandis que l'homme aux cheveux écarlates lui tapa l'épaule en un geste affectif. Je suis en pause. Tu devrais pas être au travail toi ? Questionna-t-il en haussant un sourcil.<br/>— C'est pas parce que je te croise dans les couloirs que je suis pas en train de travailler, si on peut même plus venir saluer nos amis maintenant. »</p><p>Le docteur semblait presque vexé par sa réplique et cela eut l'effet de faire sourire le plus vieux. La plupart du temps, Renji lui sortait par les yeux et l'autre partie du temps... il l'adorait. Entre eux, c'était un peu comme chat et chien et sa vie à l'hôpital serait beaucoup moins drôle sans lui.</p><p>Soudain, il remarqua que la belle qui l'accompagnait finissait sa tâche. Elle tourna sa tête de gauche à droite, le cherchant certainement, par conséquent, il se permit de faire un léger signe de la main pour attirer son attention. Un nouveau sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et le pas léger, elle se dirigea vers lui. L'orangé ignora le regard abasourdi de son collègue et se concentra sur la beauté auburn, espérant découvrir tous ses secrets en l'observant.</p><p>« Kurosaki-sensei, merci de m'avoir accompagné jusqu'ici, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, bonne fin de journée à vous et... à vous aussi Abarai-sensei, salua-t-elle poliment en se courbant légèrement et en s'éclipsant.<br/>— Quoi ? Grogna Ichigo en sentant le regard réprobateur de Renji sur lui.<br/>— Tu vas pas la laisser filer j'espère.<br/>— Si, pourquoi ?<br/>— T'es vraiment stupide ma parole, soupira l'humain en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Y'a vraiment qu'un con comme toi pour ne rien voir, termina-t-il en s'en allant à son tour.<br/>— Renji ? »</p><p>Le suceur de sang interpela son collège qui se retourna, un sourire déjà vainqueur étirant déjà ses lèvres. Il pensait sincèrement avoir pu lui clouer le bec, seulement, il était loin du compte, après tout, il avait des siècles d’expérience dans l’art de la répartie.</p><p>« Ferme ta gueule. »</p><p>Avec une certaine suffisance qui avait le don d'agacer l'écarlate, Kurosaki lui tourna le dos et s'en alla. Grâce à ses sens, il put l'entendre jurer et cela fit naître un sourire sur ses lèvres. Non il n'allait pas retrouver cette Orihime Inoue et il n'avait pas non plus saisi ce que lui avait dit cet idiot de Abarai, mais il était certain qu’il allait devoir mener des recherches sur cette jeune femme. Il ne savait pas encore de quelles manières, mais son instinct lui criait qu'elle était dangereuse. Et si Ichigo avait bien appris une chose après des siècles d'existence, c'était de faire confiance à son instinct.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Pourquoi es-tu si obstiné par cette femme ? C'est à peine si tu as pris le temps de la regarder dans le bar la dernière fois. »</p><p>Le ton de Chad montrait tout son désarroi, cependant, le plus vieux ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et continua ses recherches sur la toile. Malheureusement, il n'était pas aussi facile de retrouver quelqu'un au Japon que dans les pays occidentaux. Les Japonais étaient certes présents sur les réseaux sociaux, mais de manière anonyme, derrière des pseudonymes et cela ne facilitait pas la tâche de l'immortel.</p><p>Par ailleurs, il ne connaissait que son prénom et son nom de famille et c'était de maigres informations pour retrouver quelqu'un. Il existait des milliers de Orihime Inoue et sans savoir qui étaient ses amis ou ce qu'elle faisait comme travail ou passe-temps, cela s'annonçait difficile. L'orangé avait aussi passé quelques coups de fil et malheureusement, personne ne connaissait de clan du nom de Inoue et Orihime Inoue était une parfaite inconnue du monde de la nuit. Néanmoins, l'immortel était loin d'être stupide, il avait senti quelque chose en elle et il comptait bien le découvrir.</p><p>« Hé, Ichigo, prends une pause. »</p><p>L'interpellé sursauta violemment. Il était pourtant certain que son ami était parti il y a quelques minutes déjà. Immédiatement, Chad retira la main qu'il avait posé contre son épaule et Kurosaki se tourna vers lui et le regarda, les sourcils froncés.</p><p>« Une pause ?<br/>— Oui, une pause, tu passes tout ton temps à ça depuis plus d'un mois, tu vas devenir fou si ça continue, le sermonna le basané en fermant contre la volonté du plus vieux l'ordinateur portable. Qu'est-ce qui t'intrigue tant chez cette fille ?<br/>— Tu peux pas comprendre, j'ai pu voir en elle quelque chose que j'avais jamais vu chez les humains, elle est vraiment spéciale. Qui dit spéciale dit magique et donc je dois trouver à quel clan elle appartient, lui répondit-il en ouvrant l'ordinateur et la pomme croquée à l'arrière s'alluma à nouveau.<br/>— Et si elle était une simple humaine pour laquelle tu avais craqué ? Questionna le brun en fermant le Mac et ce petit jeu commençait à agacer l'orangé.<br/>— Es-tu sérieux Chad ? Moi, craquer pour une humaine ? On est des vampires je te rappelle, on craque pas sur des humains on les croque.<br/>— Si tu le dis, acquiesça-t-il en levant les bras en l'air et en s'éloignant.<br/>— Je peux reprendre mes recherches maintenant ?</p><p>Le plus jeune ne rajouta rien et sortit de l'appartement. Ichigo poussa un long soupir et s'étira, comme s'il pouvait encore détendre ses muscles de cette façon. Après quelques minutes d'intenses recherches, il perdit toute sa concentration et médita les mots de son meilleur. Pouvait-il être attiré par une humaine qu'il n'avait vu que trois fois ? Jamais il n'avait entendu ou vécu ce genre d'expérience, donc il était dur pour lui de se placer et savoir quoi faire. Et puis, de toute façon, un vampire et un humain, quelle idée incongrue ! En poussant à nouveau son éternel faux soupir, le maudit décida qu'il était temps pour lui de prendre l'air, il en avait définitivement besoin après autant d'heures de recherches intensives.</p><p>Un léger sourire aurait pu étirer les lèvres du jeune homme en sentant l'air frais de la fin de journée sur son visage. Malheureusement, ce privilège qui lui était refusé depuis très longtemps déjà. Malgré tout, il s'autorisa à fermer les paupières et à tenter de retrouver cette sensation tout en continuant de marcher dans les rues de Tokyo. Il se revoyait, assis dans le champ de ses parents, la main droite frôlant les brins d'herbes et l'air frais fouetter ses joues avec vigueur.</p><p>Soudain, ses yeux se rouvrirent et il ouvrit la bouche, comme s'il tentait de prendre une grande inspiration après avoir passé une éternité sans oxygène. Non il n'était pas redevenu humain, mais le temps d'un instant, il s'était senti comme tel. Il n'avait jamais repensé à son ancienne vie et c'était bien la première fois qu'il le faisait. Que s'était-il passé ?</p><p>« Kurosaki-sensei ? »</p><p>Ichigo reconnut immédiatement cette voix. Lorsqu'on parlait du loup. Le temps d'un instant, il hésita à se tourner dans la direction de Orihime, néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas ne pas le faire. Même s'il n'arrivait pas à encore totalement l'avouer, il ne pouvait nier le fait qu'elle l'attirait d'une façon qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à parfaitement comprendre. Il retint difficilement un soupir et se tourna vers la jeune femme, qui comme à son habitude, portait sur ses pulpeuses lèvres un doux sourire. Sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir, lui aussi sourit et il s'étonna de sa réaction.</p><p>« Inoue Orihime, la salua-t-il doucement et il put entendre le cœur de l'humaine rater un battement, même si elle ne laissa rien paraître sur son visage. Bonjour.<br/>— Bonjour. Puis-je me joindre à vous ? Questionna-t-elle timidement en arrivant à sa hauteur et il se retint de glousser, il n'avait de toute manière pas le choix.<br/>— Oui, bien sûr. »</p><p>Un léger silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens et même si l'orangé le trouvait quelque peu inconfortable, il ne fit rien pour le combler. En réalité, il était déjà bien assez pris par ses propres pensées et son propre monde, il n'avait pas besoin de gérer le problème et danger que représentait la belle maintenant. Cependant, elle ne semblait pas être de cet avis et prit la parole après quelques minutes de silence :</p><p>« Où allez-vous ? Si cela n'est pas trop indiscret, rajouta-t-elle rapidement, comme si elle sentait que sa question était bien trop intrusive.<br/>— Partout et nulle part, se contenta de répondre le médecin en regardant tout autour de lui, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'humaine qui se tenait à ses côtés.<br/>— Avez-vous besoin d'une quelconque compagnie durant ce voyage ? Demanda-t-elle à nouveau et cette fois-ci, il ne retint pas son léger rire.<br/>— Je pourrais certainement en utiliser une, en effet. »</p><p>La beauté auburn le suivit et elle aussi, gloussa. Il était étonnement facile de discuter avec Orihime et le suceur de sang n'arrivait pas encore à savoir si c'était positif ou non. Ce qui était encore plus surprenant et dérangeant, c'était le fait que derrière son fin sourire et sa bouille d'ange, elle semblait cacher quelque chose et il avait l'impression qu'elle en savait bien plus qu'elle voulait bien le montrer. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas lire dans ses pensées et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était tenter de lire son visage et écouter son cœur battre.</p><p>« Et vous, où allez-vous ? Interrogea-t-il, voyant ainsi une occasion pour en apprendre plus sur elle.<br/>— Je vais rejoindre mon amie Tatsuki, elle finit son cours de karaté quotidien et je lui ai promis une soirée entre filles.<br/>— Vous serez prudente, dans les rues, lui conseilla l'immortel se forçant à paraître détacher, mais il ne trompait personne et certainement pas la jeune femme.<br/>— Je tenterai, autrement, j'espère que mon héros sera à nouveau là pour me sauver. »</p><p>Le pas de la belle aux yeux marron était toujours aussi fluide, presque dansant et sa légèreté le surprit quelque peu. Son ton et ses paroles n'étaient pas anodins et le regard qu'elle lui lançait en coin en était une nouvelle preuve. Il paraissait évident qu’elle était toujours persuadée qu’il l’avait sauvé, cette fameuse nuit. C'était la vérité, mais il ne pouvait pas la lui avouer, parce que s'il le faisait, il devait aussi lui expliquer ce qu'il était ; chose qu’il ne pouvait pas envisager. Alors il se contenta de rester impassible et silencieux le temps de quelques secondes. Ichigo ne souhaitait pas faire la conversation, malgré tout, il savait qu'il était plus intelligent que ça soit lui qui la guide. Ainsi, il ne serait pas obligé de dévoiler sa nature à Orihime et en plus, il pourrait en apprendre plus sur elle.</p><p>« Vous savez que je suis médecin, mais vous, que faîtes-vous dans la vie ?<br/>— Je suis encore qu'une simple étudiante, lui répondit-elle en passant l'une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille. Mais j'ai bientôt fini mes études et si tout se passe bien, dans un peu moins de deux ans, je serais professeure.<br/>— Vous voulez enseigner ?<br/>— Hm, acquiesça l'humaine en hochant la tête. C'est une vocation depuis que je suis toute petite et j'ai hâte de pouvoir réaliser mon rêve.<br/>— Vous avez raison, il faut à tout prix poursuivre ses rêves.<br/>— Vous avez un rêve, Kurosaki-sensei ? »</p><p>Si l'orangé s'était montré honnête, il lui aurait répondu que son rêve était de retrouver son âme. Malheureusement, ce type de réponse n’aurait pas apaisé la curiosité de la plus jeune, cela l'aurait, au contraire. Pour autant, il ne voulait pas lui mentir non plus. Il ne lui fallut qu'un millième de secondes pour trouver la réponse adéquate.</p><p>« Sauver le plus de vie possible.<br/>— C'est un magnifique rêve. »</p><p>La belle souligna, son sourire dévoilant ses dents blanches alors que son regard était empli d'admiration. Ichigo se retint de pousser un soupir, ce n'était réellement pas le sentiment qu'il voulait qu'elle éprouve envers lui.</p><p>« Êtes-vous encore loin du gymnase de votre amie ? Questionna-t-il rapidement, souhaitant lui laisser aucune ouverture.<br/>— Je, non du tout, seulement quelques minutes encore de marche, répondit l'étudiante, sans prendre la peine de cacher son étonnement, sa question l'ayant pris de court.<br/>— Vous êtes née à Tokyo ? Demanda le suceur de sang en jetant un nouveau coup d'œil à la belle.<br/>— Pourquoi, j'ai la tête d'une paysanne ? »</p><p>Ichigo ne put se retenir de rigoler. Cette humaine n'était définitivement pas comme les autres. En sentant son intense regard marron sur lui, le médecin tenta de se calmer, tout en sachant que son sourire trahissait son amusement. Il savait qu'il ne devrait probablement pas lui montrer autant d'intérêt, cependant, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, elle semblait si différente qu'elle l'intriguait. Peut-être même qu'elle l'intriguait plus qu'il ne l'intriguait.</p><p>« Non, je pense pas. Vous êtes simplement bien trop gentille et ouverte pour avoir été élevée en ville. »</p><p>Il lui répondit avec un amusement mesuré tout en se retenant tant bien que mal de lui dire qu'elle n'était pas assez méfiante, autrement, elle serait déjà à l'autre bout du continent, loin de lui.</p><p>« C'est vrai, mais je pense que c'est surtout un trait de caractère, tout le monde tenait déjà ce genre de discours, dans ma ville natale.<br/>— Qui était ? Interrogea Kurosaki, la curiosité piquée.<br/>— Karakura. »</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le choc fut si violent que l'orangé dut s'arrêter. Avait-il rêvé ? Elle ne pouvait pas être originaire du même village que lui, ce n'était pas possible. Si ses mains avaient pu se mettre à trembler sous l'émotion, il était certain qu’elles trembleraient de peur. Qui était-elle ? Lui non plus n'avait pas été aussi méfiant qu'il aurait dû l'être. Orihime Inoue n'était pas celle qu'elle semblait être et il était bien décidé à découvrir qui elle était réellement.</p><p>Cependant, il ne pouvait pas être trop direct, elle risquerait de l'attaquer si elle était une créature de la nuit. Si elle était, ce dont il doutait fortement, un simple humaine, elle en saurait beaucoup trop. S'arrêtant à son tour, la beauté auburn le regarda, ne comprenant pas son changement de comportement et alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche, l'immortel se contenta de lui offrir un beau sourire. Tout en marchant à nouveau, il reprit la parole :</p><p>« C'est une belle ville ?<br/>— Oui, j'aimais et j'aime encore beaucoup Karakura, je me suis toujours sentie bien dans cette ville. Mais Tatsuki devait partir à Tokyo pour ses études et n'ayant plus aucune famille, j'ai décidé de la suivre. C'est ma meilleure amie depuis aussi loin que je me souvienne, elle est, à mes yeux, le dernier membre de ma famille, je ne me voyais donc pas me séparer d'elle. »</p><p>Elle argumenta et Ichigo pouvait comprendre son point de vue, depuis qu'il avait rencontré Chad, ils ne s'étaient jamais lâchés, malgré les hauts, les bas et leurs différences parfois des plus flagrantes.</p><p>« Et vous, depuis combien de temps connaissez-vous votre ami ? Demanda l'humain en se tournant vers lui entièrement vers lui, marchant à présent en crabe.<br/>— Depuis très très longtemps et nous avons toujours été que tous les deux, je pense que c'est pour cela, que parfois, nous nous disputons, confia-t-il en ricanant tout en se souvenant de la scène du bar et puisqu'il était certain qu'elle allait venir dans le sujet, autant être clair dès à présent.<br/>— Je vois, après tout, on dit qu'on ne se dispute seulement qu'avec les vrais amis. Mais je dois avouer que vous m'avez fait peur, j'ai bien cru que vous alliez en venir aux mains ce jour-là, commenta Orihime en marchant droit à nouveau et en baissant la tête, certainement gênée par ce qu'elle avançait.<br/>— Chad et moi ? Bien sûr que non. »</p><p>Le tueur tenta de rigoler pour alléger l'atmosphère, cependant, il sonnait bien plus faux qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Lui qui savait pourtant prétendre à la perfection, il était un bien piètre comédien à cet instant. Par ailleurs, il était loin d'être honnête avec l'humaine, bien évidement qu'ils en seraient venus aux mains s'ils n'avaient pas été en public et ils en auraient fait, des dégâts.</p><p>C'était loin d'être la première fois que les deux amis se disputaient, ce n'était pas très étonnant à la vue de leur mode de vie aux antipodes. Malgré tout, Kurosaki n'avait été que très rarement aussi en colère contre son meilleur ami. Heureusement, cet évènement avait été oublié et tout allait mieux entre eux, même si le sujet « humain » et tout ce qui s'y rapportait était soigneusement évité. Chad avait pris des gros risques en parlant de Orihime Inoue un peu plus tôt dans la journée.</p><p>« Vous m'en voyez rassurer, surtout que j'ai eu l'impression que cela me concernait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, confia-t-elle en rougissant et en regardant tout, sauf le docteur.<br/>— Du tout, ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, tenta de la rassurer l'orangé en lui offrant le plus doux sourire qu'il put et elle en fit de même.<br/>— Oh, nous sommes arrivés, annonça la belle en se positionnant devant un grand bâtiment et Ichigo put voir que c'était une école. Le temps est passé vite grâce à vous, merci, poursuivit-elle en se courbant légèrement.<br/>— Merci à vous pour la compagnie. »</p><p>Sans un mot de plus, il hocha la tête en signe de remerciement et, après avoir glissé les mains dans son jeans, il tourna le dos à l'humaine. En poussant un léger soupir, il se força à avancer et à s'éloigner d'elle. Ne te retourne pas. Il ne pouvait pas se retourner, il n'en avait pas le droit. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne devait pas s'attacher à elle. Il était tenté de le faire, pour être certain qu'elle n'était pas une sorcière, mais devait-il vraiment se mettre en danger pour si peu ?</p><p>Elle ne s'était jamais montrée hostile envers lui, au contraire de toutes les autres sorcières qu'il avait eu le malheur de rencontrer à travers les siècles. Il ne devait pas s'attacher à elle, c'était mauvais, aussi bien pour lui que pour elle. À cause de sa nature, il n'avait jamais entretenu une quelconque relation amoureuse avec qui que ce soit, humaine, vampire ou fée. Il était un monstre et il ne méritait pas ce bonheur.</p><p>« Kurosaki-sensei ? »</p><p>La voix de Orihime le sortit de ses pensées et il sentit une main envelopper la sienne. Étonnée, il se retourna et la belle rompit immédiatement le contact les joues rouges. Un fin sourire étira furtivement les lèvres de l'immortel, les japonais étaient très peu expressifs, tout du moins en public. Par exemple les couples ne s'embrassaient pas en public et cetera. Le fait qu'elle avait eu l'audace de lui prendre la main lui fit plaisir, avant qu'il se rappelle qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se sentir comme cela.</p><p>« Oui ? Demanda-t-il en penchant légèrement la tête.<br/>— Je, commença-t-elle timidement avant de s'arrêter et de frotter le sol avec la pointe de ses pieds. Je veux pas qu'on se quitte maintenant, enfin, je veux dire, euh, continua l'étudiante en balbutiant et en faisant des grands gestes. Peut-être, peut-être qu'on pourrait se revoir ou quelque chose comme cela, un café peut-être ? Oh, mais vous n'aimez peut-être pas cela, alors un thé ? Ou sinon- »</p><p>Le rire de Ichigo arrêta brusquement son flot de paroles. Elle était à mourir de rire. Tout en tentant de se calmer, il observa son visage rouge de honte, ses doigts qui jouaient entre eux et ses dents qui mordaient sa lèvre inférieure. Voyant qu'il l'inquiétait plus que nécessaire, l'orangé reprit son sérieux et tendit la main vers elle, pour finalement se raviser. Que devait-il lui répondre ? Il ne pouvait pas accepter, cependant, il ne pouvait pas se montrer aussi ferme que la dernière fois. Pour une fois, il allait suivre le conseil de Chad et se montrer le plus doux possible pour ne pas la blesser à nouveau. Il se racla la gorge et prit la parole, plutôt mal à l'aise.</p><p>« J'aurais adoré, malheureusement, je me vois obligé de refuser votre invitation Inoue-san, déclina-t-il le plus poliment possible, malgré tout, les yeux de la belle se remplir de déception et de tristesse.<br/>— Vous avez déjà quelqu'un, c'est ça ? Enfin, c'est normal, comme j'ai pu être bête, vous êtes incroyablement beau, drôle, intelligent et gentil, ricana-t-elle nerveusement en se grattant l'arrière de la nuque pour masquer sa gêne.<br/>— Ce n'est rien de tout cela, la rassura le suceur de sang, il aurait pu lui mentir, mais il ne le voulait pas, même si cela compliquait les choses. C'est simplement que je ne veux et peux pas être avec quelqu'un pour le moment.<br/>— Oui, je comprends, acquiesça la beauté auburn en tentant de lui sourire, sauf qu'il ressemblait plus à un grimace qu'autre chose et Ichigo se sentit mal.<br/>— Je, échangeons nos e-mails, nous pouvons commencer par être amis, non ? »</p><p>Il allait regretter ses paroles, il le savait parfaitement, pour autant, lorsqu'il vit le magnifique sourire qui apparut sur le doux visage de Orihime, il envoya cette pensée très loin dans son esprit. Sans attendre plus longtemps, ils firent l'échange et ils finirent pile à temps, puisque déjà, une petite masse d'élèves sortaient du bâtiment. Il était temps pour lui de s'évaporer. Il salua rapidement l'étudiante en lui offrant le plus beau sourire qu'il avait en réserve. La belle rougit et en fit de même, après l'avoir à nouveau remercié de l'avoir accompagné.</p><p>La séparation était bien plus dure qu'il ne l'aurait cru, il n'arrivait pas à partir, alors que c'était clairement à lui de le faire. Il prit une grande inspiration, s'imprégnait de l'irrésistible odeur de cette humaine et s'en alla. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua une jeune femme arriver aux côtés de Orihime. Elles se prirent dans les bras et s'éloignèrent. Ichigo reprit le chemin vers chez lui, le pas léger et en sifflotant, pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie éternelle.</p><p>⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶</p><p>« Tu lui as envoyé un e-mail ? Demanda curieusement Chad en sortant de la salle de bain, une serviette blanche autour de sa taille matte.<br/>— Je sais pas, souffla Ichigo en mettant le jeu en pause avant de poser la manette sur la table basse.<br/>— Tu devrais, lui conseilla son meilleur ami en s'asseyant à côté de lui sur le canapé. Tu ne risques rien, tu sais te contrôler mieux que quiconque sur cette Terre, tu ne risques donc pas de la blesser. Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas une sorcière. Et puis, elle ferait quoi ? T'es déjà maudit de toute façon. »</p><p>Sans un mot de plus et après une tape sur l'épaule, le vampire se releva et s'en alla dans sa chambre, certainement pour se mettre en pyjamas. L'orangé poussa un soupir avant de reprendre la manette pour jouer à nouveau. Il déplaça sans grand engouement son personnage principal, Tidus. L'immortel après des années avait ressenti sa PlayStation 2 d'un vieux carton ainsi que son jeu préféré : Final Fantasy X.</p><p>La première fois qu'il avait joué, il l'avait fini en seulement quelques heures puisqu'il avait utilisé sa vitesse vampirique, puis il y avait joué une deuxième fois, toujours en utilisant ses pouvoirs et aujourd'hui, pour la troisième fois qu'il y jouait, il le fit normalement, comme tous les autres humains. Il en aurait certainement pour une centaine d'heures, mais cela ne serait pas un problème, il ne dormait pas la nuit et avec presque l'éternité devant lui.</p><p>Seulement, après quelques minutes, il mit une nouvelle fois le jeu en pause et poussa un long soupir tout en posant la manette sur la table basse et en s'affalant sur le canapé. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son téléphone portable, tout en se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Deux semaines étaient passées depuis sa dernière entrevue avec la belle Orihime, il n'avait osé lui envoyer un e-mail et apparemment, elle non plus. Il laissa un léger grognement sortir de sa bouche, devait-il réellement lui en envoyer un ? Les relations humaines étaient bien trop compliquées pour lui.</p><p>Si seulement il était encore le même que cent ans auparavant, jamais ce genre de choses ne l'aurait préoccupé. Il regarda l'heure sur son cellulaire : deux heures quarante-six du matin. Il n'était pas convenable de lui envoyer un message à cette heure-ci. Il quitta des yeux son cellulaire et reprit le jeu. Sauf que cela ne dura pas longtemps, déjà, son regard marron revenait sur l'objet. Anxieux et partagé, le médecin secoua sa jambe droite. Il avait pris cette habitude après avoir observé un humain le faire, deux siècles plus tôt. Alors qu'il ne copiait, au début, ce geste qu'en public, c'était rapidement devenu un tic.</p><p>Ichigo ne savait pas s'il devait oui ou non revoir Orihime. Elle était une jeune femme époustouflante, tant par sa beauté que par son intelligence. Sa compagnie était agréable et elle arrivait à le rendre à l'aise et joyeux. À ses côtés, il se sentait presque comme un humain et le problème résidait là en réalité. Il ne pouvait pas oublier qu'il était un monstre qui à tout moment pouvait perdre le contrôle et tuer le nombre d'humains qu'il souhaitait.</p><p>Pour la énième fois de la nuit, il poussa un faux soupir et tourna discrètement la tête en direction de la chambre de Chad. La porte était close, cependant, il savait très bien que ce dernier ne dormait pas. Grâce à sa vitesse vampirique il saisit son téléphone portable et appuya sur le contact du nom de Inoue Orihime. Il tapa rapidement un message et sans y réfléchir à deux fois, l'envoya. La seconde d'après, le cellulaire était à nouveau sur la table basse et la manette entre ses mains glaciales, tandis qu'un léger sourire étirait ses fines lèvres.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapitre onzième</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le lendemain, Kurosaki se trouvait devant l'entrée d'un café. Les deux jeunes gens avaient décidé de se rencontrer dans un endroit public, pour apprendre à se connaître. Il était déplacé au Japon de se rencontrer chez les uns ou les autres, d'où l'existence des Love Hotel, mais il était encore bien trop tôt pour cela, donc un café semblait parfait.</p><p>L'immortel était en avance, cela ne l'empêcha pour autant pas d'entrer. Il ne prit pas la peine de détailler l'intérieur et s'assit à la table la plus éloignée de la porte et celle qui était la moins entourée. Il ne savait pas encore où toute cette conversation allait le mener, alors il préférait qu'ils aient un minimum d'intimité.</p><p>Soudain, un puissant parfum lui vint aux narines et ce dernier lui fit relever violemment la tête. Elle était là. Il réprima son éternel fin sourire et leva, à la place, le bras, pour lui signaler où il se trouvait. Ses époustouflants yeux gris scannèrent la petite salle pendant quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne le repère. Un doux sourire étira ses lèvres pulpeuses et le pas fluet, elle se dirigea vers lui.</p><p>Elle portait une robe légère, en accord avec l'été qui arrivait déjà au Japon. Un petit sac reposait en bandoulière, mais seulement sur son épaule droite et il remarqua facilement qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de le porter de cette manière puisqu'elle le remettait en place toutes les cinq secondes. Le docteur se leva, alors qu'elle n'était qu'à un mètre d'elle, l'accueillant.</p><p>« Bonjour Kurosaki-sensei, le salua-t-elle en se courbant légèrement.<br/>— Bonjour Inoue-san. »</p><p>La beauté auburn s'installa en face du jeune homme qui reprit sa place. Après avoir parcouru le monde entier, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment les japonais pouvaient être aussi distants et polis. En France, la bise aurait suffi, du moment que personne ne se trompait sur le nombre, aux États-Unis, un signe de la main aurait été des plus convenables. Il trouvait la courbette bien trop désuète. Tout comme les suffixes honorifiques les « san » ou « sensei » ou « kun » n'avaient plus réellement de sens pour lui, il les utilisait simplement pour s'intégrer. Malgré tout, il ne laissa rien apparaître sur son visage et entama, sans se forcer, la conversation :</p><p>« Vous n'êtes pas obligée d'utiliser un suffixe honorifique pour vous adresser à moi. J'ai pris l'habitude qu'on m'appelle par mon simple prénom à l'étranger.<br/>— Vous avez donc beaucoup voyagé Kurosaki-sensei ? S'obstina la belle et Ichigo retint à peine sa grimace, elle avait encore utilisé un titre honorifique.<br/>— Oui, beaucoup. J'ai été dans pas mal de pays. »</p><p>Il répondit en omettant une partie de la vérité. Il avait plutôt voyagé dans tous les pays de la Terre, aucune parcelle de terre n'avait pas été foulée par son pas. Cette pensée le rempli d’ailleurs d’amertume, que lui restait-il donc à voir dans ce bas monde à présent ?</p><p>« Comment c'est, l'étranger ? Questionna l'étudiante en posant ses mains contre son menton, les yeux s'enflammant sous la curiosité.<br/>— Différent, gloussa-t-il et la belle en fit de même. Très différent certaines fois. C'est difficile de s'acclimater à une nouvelle culture après avoir vécu si longtemps dans une. J'ai eu du mal à me décontracter devant les américains ou les espagnols par exemple.<br/>— Parlez-moi des États-Unis, le supplia-t-elle presque, son sourire et sa curiosité ne faisant que grandir sur son visage et dans ses perles argentées.<br/>— Que voulez-vous savoir exactement ?<br/>— Tout et n'importe quoi. Racontez-moi votre première fois dans ce pays. »</p><p>L'orangé ne retint pas son sourire. La première fois qu'il avait été aux États-Unis ? Il n'y avait pas été durant la période la plus facile, peu après sa transformation, il a migré vers le nouveau monde, voulant à tout prix s'éloigner de ce qu'il avait toujours vécu. Il avait d'abord été en Jamaïque avec le célèbre Thomas Thistlewood puis était rapidement parti pour visiter toutes les petites îles dans les environs. Encore qu’un nouveau-né sa soif était impressionnante et compliquée à assouvir durablement, il ne pouvait donc pas se permettre de faire beaucoup de chemin, en utilisant les moyens de transports humains sans boire.</p><p>Puis il avait été sur l'île de Cuba, avant de sauter au Mexique, enfin, plutôt la colonie espagnole que c'était à l'époque, avant de passer la frontière pour se rendre dans treize colonies d'Amérique. Bien évidemment, il avait fait un détour par l'Ouest et avait eu le plaisir de goûter au sang des indiens. Et le temps qu'il arrive dans les colonies britanniques, la guerre d'indépendance avait éclaté.</p><p>Il ne pouvait définitivement pas raconter cela à Orihime. Alors il réfléchit à sa dernière visite à New-York ; en réalité, il n'y était pas retourné depuis 1935, depuis qu'il avait été maudit par Yoruichi, cela avait été un épisode bien trop marquant dans sa vie de vampire. Malgré tout, il s'était promis d'y retourner, quand il serait enfin libre de cette malédiction. Que pouvait-il donc bien lui dire ? Les derniers souvenirs qu'il avait de ce pays datait d'il y avait plus de cinquante ans. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, tentant de trouver une alternative.</p><p>« C'était assez mouvementé, il m'est arrivé un tas de malheurs dans ce pays, je suis pas du genre très chanceux, j'me suis donc fait arrêter à la douane, avant de me perdre dans New-York, de me faire agresser, pour ensuite perdre mes papiers et rester bloqué dans le pays parce qu'ils pensaient que j'étais un migrant, conta-t-il sous les yeux éberlués de la belle, il n'avait pas menti, il avait simplement mixé plusieurs de ces mésaventures en une seule.<br/>— Vous vous moquez de moi, répliqua la jeune femme, incrédule.<br/>— Pas vraiment non, ricana sincèrement Ichigo.<br/>— Vous avez piqué ma curiosité, racontez-moi d'autres de vos aventures. »</p><p>L'après-midi passa à une vitesse impressionnante. Contrairement à ce qu'il s'était promis, l'immortel passa plus de temps à parler qu'à écouter Orihime, pas qu'il était égocentrique, l'étudiante lui posait simplement beaucoup, beaucoup de questions. Ils avaient déjà commandé deux thés chacun et un troisième arriverait bientôt à leur table tant ils étaient passionnés par leur conversation.</p><p>Ingérer une boisson ou de la nourriture humaine ne représentait pas un danger pour le vampire. Concernant la boisson, il avait réussi à la digérer avec les années, cependant, il devait absolument vomir la nourriture dans un court laps de temps, au risque d'être affaibli. Pour la première fois de toute sa vie vampirique, le jeune homme se livra avec toute l'honnêteté dont il était capable et cela faisait du bien. Le point de vue de Orihime, celui d'une humaine était sans le moindre doute très différent du sien, plus frais, inexpérimenté et plus naïf. Malgré quelques incrédulités, cela n’en restait pas moins très plaisant, incroyablement plaisant.</p><p>Malheureusement, Kurosaki remarqua que la nuit commençait à tomber et cela le mettait en colère. La réalité venait de le rattraper, sa nature et les responsabilités qui en découlaient venaient de lui exploser en pleine figure et cela le mettait hors de lui. Il devait partir puisque son deuxième travail allait bientôt commencer. Il profita d'un léger silence qui s'installait entre eux pour s'éclipser.</p><p>« La nuit commence à tomber, nous ferions mieux de rentrer, je vous ramène ? Proposa l'immortel en se levant.<br/>— Avec plaisir. » Lui répondit-elle sans la moindre hésitation.</p><p>Les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers la caisse, alors que la serveuse arrivait avec leur troisième thé. Contrits, ils refusèrent leur commande en se courbant, généreuse, la femme d'une trentaine d'année leur proposa tout de même de le mettre dans un gobelet, pour qu'ils la prennent à emporter. Ils se courbèrent à nouveau en acceptant cette proposition, puis le médecin s'imposa et paya toutes les consommations.</p><p>Orihime était particulièrement gênée, mais il la rassura en lui disant que cela lui faisait plaisir. Par ailleurs, il avait bien plus d'argent sur son compte en banque qu'il en avait besoin, mais ça, il ne pouvait le lui dire. Armés de leurs boissons, ils partirent du café et Ichigo se laissa guider dans les rues de Tokyo puisqu'il ne connaissait pas l'adresse de la belle.</p><p>Ils reprirent avec entrain la conversation, Orihime parla un long moment de sa famille, enfin, plus spécialement de son grand-frère, Sora. Elle lui raconta qu'à ses dix-huit ans, il l'avait emmené loin du domicile familial car ses parents abusaient constamment d'eux. Elle ne détailla pas exactement en quoi consistaient ces abus, mais le médecin pouvait facilement les imaginer et il serra la mâchoire à cette pensée. Il était peut-être un monstre, mais parfois, il avait l'impression de mieux se comporter que les humains.</p><p>Malheureusement, son frère était décédé lorsqu'elle avait douze ans et peu de temps après lui avoir offert les deux magnifiques barrettes bleues qu'elle portait tous les jours. Depuis ce jour funeste, elle avait dû vivre seule. Malgré tout, elle ne se plaignait pas et souriait à l'idée d'avoir eu un frère aussi aimant et Tatsuki, sa fameuse meilleure amie qui prenaient des leçons de karaté. L'orangé admira sa détermination et sa force de caractère, elle n'était une féroce guerrière amazonienne, mais elle en possédait la même force d'esprit.</p><p>« Je peux vous poser une question Kurosaki-sensei ? Déclara soudainement l'orpheline en baissant la tête tout en buvant une gorgée de son thé.<br/>— Oui, bien sûr, autorisa-t-il tout en tentant de ne pas s'inquiéter sur la question.<br/>— Cette fois, je ne veux pas que vous me mentiez, c'est vous qui m'avez sauvé cette nuit-là, n'est-ce pas ? »</p><p>Elle tenta un regard dans sa direction tandis que lui le détournait. Il avait été stupide, il aurait dû savoir qu'elle n'allait pas lâcher prise aussi rapidement et facilement. Dans un geste très humain, il mordit sa lèvre inférieure et se gratta l'arrière de la nuque, mal à l'aise. Devait-il encore lui mentir ? Bien évidemment ! Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui révéler sa nature et surtout pas en plein milieu des rues de Tokyo.</p><p>Par ailleurs, il n'avait toujours pas convenu si elle était une simple humaine et non une sorcière. Il retint un grognement avant de finir en une seule gorgée son thé, il regarda ensuite de gauche à droite à la recherche d'une poubelle, en vain. Les tokyoïtes et leur absence de poubelle dans la rue, ce qui rendait d’ailleurs la propreté de la ville encore plus étonnante.</p><p>« Kurosaki-sensei ?<br/>— Expliquez-moi donc votre hypothèse puisque vous semblez être si sûre de vous. » Répondit-il sèchement en la regardant droit dans les yeux et elle rougit.</p><p>Les minutes suivantes furent silencieuses. Un froid glacial régnait entre eux et Ichigo s'interdisait de le briser. Elle, elle avait ramené le sujet sur le tapis, maintenant, c'était à elle de s'en débrouiller. Quelques minutes supplémentaires passèrent avant que finalement, la plus jeune ouvre la bouche :</p><p>« Vous êtes un vampire. »</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapitre douzième</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La déclaration de la jeune femme surprit l'immortel, si bien qu'il s'arrêta brusquement sur le trottoir, rompant le flux des piétons. Comment avait-elle pu deviner ? Comment avait-elle pu en venir si rapidement à cette conclusion. La beauté auburn s'arrêta à son tour et le regarda par-dessus son épaule et il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était magnifique.</p><p>Ses yeux gris étaient emplis d'affection et son sourire était doux. Comment pouvait-elle porter une telle accusation pour ensuite le regarder comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde ? Elle était l'humaine la plus surprenante qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il lui fallut quelques secondes supplémentaires avant de totalement reprendre ses esprits. Sans un mot, il reprit la marche et elle en fit de même.</p><p>« Si je vous répondais « oui », vous en penseriez quoi ?<br/>— Je ne sais pas vraiment, impressionnée et admirative peut-être ? Lui répondit Orihime en rougissant et elle venait de perdre le plus vieux.<br/>— Vous êtes consciente que si c'est le cas, je peux vous tuer tout de suite et maintenant ?<br/>— Oui, mais vous ne l'avez pas encore fait et vous m'avez sauvé la vie, vous êtes bien plus un héros à mes yeux qu'un quelconque tueur, argumenta-t-elle en haussant les épaules et sa folie laissa Ichigo perplexe.<br/>— De toute façon c'est pas la vérité. » Nia-t-il en glissant une main dans sa poche.</p><p>Bientôt et en silence, ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble où vivait l'étudiante. Elle lui proposa d'entrée dans son appartement pour prendre un dernier verre, cependant, il déclina en voyant que le soleil venait de disparaître ; il était temps pour lui de partir. La jeune femme tapa le code pour entrer dans l'immeuble et le suceur de sang pencha la tête sur le côté en remarquant son sourire taquin. Elle lui saisit soudainement le bras et le fit entrer avec elle dans le bâtiment. Ils se trouvaient dans le vestibule vide et Ichigo n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'elle faisait.</p><p>Doucement, elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et se rapprocha de lui, collant son corps contre le sien. L'orangé fut surpris de cette soudaine proximité et regarda autour d'eux pour être certain que personne n'était là. L'enivrante odeur de la beauté auburn était encore plus puissante et cette dernière lui brûla la gorge d'envie, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait appris à contrôler sa soif suite à la malédiction de Yoruichi, il voulait vraiment mordre un humain.</p><p>Malheureusement, rien ne s'arrangea pour lui lorsque la belle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour pourvoir combler leur différence de taille. Leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres et Ichigo se sentit immédiatement mal. Il ne pouvait pas l'embrasser, pas qu'il n'en avait pas envie, mais il n'était pas certain de pouvoir se contrôler s'il le faisait. Il ne pouvait pas l'embrasser, il ne le pouvait pas. Un grognement bestial sortit de sa bouche et il repoussa Orihime avant que leurs lèvres se frôlent. Il garda ses mains contre ses bras et apprécia la nouvelle distance qui se trouvait entre eux. La belle rougit de honte avant de s’éloigner un peu plus de lui.</p><p>« Je suis désolée Kurosaki-sensei, je pensais que, je pensais que..., débuta-t-elle sans pouvoir finir sa phrase et l'immortel se sentit désolé pour elle, mais il lui avait bien dit qu'il ne voulait personne.<br/>— C'est à moi de m'excuser si je vous ai donné de fausses idées. Je ferais mieux d'y aller, déclara-t-il en se courbant légèrement avant de prendre congé.<br/>— Attendez. »</p><p>L’étudiante le retint emprisonnant son bras de sa main et à nouveau sa magnifique odeur l'entoura, elle était de plus en plus puissante et de moins en moins facile à supporter.</p><p>« Regardez-moi dans les yeux et dîtes-moi que vous ne ressentez rien.<br/>— Je, je peux pas vous dire ça, mais vous devriez rester loin de moi, lui répondit le maudit, sans pour autant la regarder dans les yeux, totalement déboussolé et incapable de penser de manière cohérente.<br/>— Répondez-moi Kurosaki-sensei et regardez-moi dans les yeux, ordonna-t-elle à nouveau et il grogna.<br/>— Je suis dangereux Inoue-san, vous devriez vraiment rester loin de moi.<br/>— C'est parce que vous êtes un vampire, c'est ça ? »</p><p>L’orpheline devina dans le moindre problème en resserrant son étreinte contre son bras et il fut étonné de sa force. Malgré sa petite taille et sa silhouette fluette, elle n’en restait pas moins quelque peu puissante.</p><p>« Ça me fait pas peur, vous m'avez protégé cette nuit-là, au risque de votre vie, je vous fais confiance, vous êtes mon héros et je, je vous aime plus que je le devrais, confessa-t-elle en baissant la tête et Ichigo voulait s'enfuir au plus vite.<br/>— Vous ne comprenez pas Inoue-san.<br/>— Non, c'est vous qui ne comprenez pas, s'entêta la beauté auburn avec détermination et il admira une nouvelle fois sa force de caractère. Sans m’en rendre compte et durant ces derniers mois, je suis tombée amoureuse de vous, alors ne me rejetez pas Kurosaki-sensei, pas avant que je vous aie montré ce que je vaux, je serais à la hauteur. »</p><p>C'est elle qui se demandait si elle à sa hauteur ? Ce bout de femme n'avait décidément rien compris. Il n’était pas à la hauteur, lui et seulement lui. Ému par sa déclaration, il prit le risque de la prendre dans ses bras pour une longue étreinte. Il se retint pour contrôler sa force, pour ne pas lui briser les os et apprécia le fait qu'elle nicha son visage contre son cou. Il ne pouvait pas rester auprès d'elle, il s'était déjà attaché à cette humaine bien plus qu'il n'aurait dû le faire.</p><p>« Embrasse-moi. »</p><p>Sa demande sonnait comme une supplication, qu'elle avait soufflé à son oreille. Sentait-elle qu'elle ne le reverrait peut-être pas, une fois qu'il aurait quitté l'immeuble ? Le médecin grimaça, la serra plus fort avant de rompre leur contact physique. Il l'observa, gravant dans sa mémoire ce que son excellente vue, grâce à sa nature, lui permettait d'observer. De la couleur de ses cheveux, à la peau de son visage, en passant par ses époustouflants yeux gris et terminant avec les traits de sa bouche rosée et pulpeuse. Devait-il ?</p><p>Une grimace naquit à la seule idée de l'embrasser, pas qu'il n'en avait pas envie, mais parce qu'il ne savait pas s'il pourrait se contrôler. Auparavant, il s'en moquait, de boire le sang de ses conquêtes, mais pas aujourd’hui, pas lorsqu’il était question d’Inoue Orihime. Et il ne savait pas encore si c'était parce qu'il pouvait en mourir ou si c'est parce qu'il avait peur de la tuer elle. Cependant, lorsqu'il croisa son regard, il ne put se retenir plus longtemps.</p><p>Il lui obéit et effleura avant de toucher ses lèvres. Cela ressemblait plus à simple pression qu'à un véritable baiser. Tout du moins, jusqu'à ce que Orihime passa ses mains dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer. Ichigo posa ses mains contre ses hanches marquées, tout la rapprochant de lui, souhaitant un peu plus de contact avec elle.</p><p>La belle gémit entre ses bras et il ne put s'empêcher de sentir une sensation de fierté se répandre en lui. Plusieurs femmes avaient déjà fondu dans ses bras, mais ce n'était pas pareil, peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas embrassé quelqu'un depuis plus de quatre-vingts ans. L'étudiante ouvrit la bouche pour approfondir le baiser, le maudit en fit de même, tout en réfrénant l'envie de la mordre pour goûter à son sang.</p><p>Le baiser s'intensifia encore, jusqu'à ce que le suceur de sang atteigne le point de non-retour. Avec horreur, il sentit sa gorge le brûler à cause de la soif, ses iris devenir rouges à cause de l'appel du sang et ses canines grandirent, prêtes à mordre. Il fit la seule chose dont il était capable : il s'enfuit. La seconde d'après, il était à l'autre bout de Tokyo, le plus loin possible de la belle, qui resta à l'entrée du vestibule de son appartement, les bras ballants et les larmes aux yeux.</p><p>Ichigo rentra en fracas dans l'appartement et Chad, qui était allongé sur le canapé se leva immédiatement et s'approcha de lui, inquiet. L'orangé l'évita soigneusement et alla dans sa chambre pour faire sa valise, quelques secondes après elle était pleine et fermée et il se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée.</p><p>« Où vas-tu ? Demanda enfin le métis en fronçant les sourcils.<br/>— Je m'en vais.<br/>— Je l'avais compris. Ça a quelque chose à voir avec cette Inoue Orihime ? »</p><p>Il demanda prudemment alors que l'orangé détournait ses yeux sans aucun doute encore rouges à cause de la soif et de l’excitation. Après tout, il savait qu'ils se voyaient aujourd'hui.</p><p>« Ne me dis pas que..., commença-t-il avec horreur.<br/>— N'importe quoi ! Si je l'avais tué, je serais plus là et tu le sais très bien.<br/>— Il s'est bien passé quelque chose cependant, reprit le plus jeune en s'approchant de lui pour poser ses mains contre ses épaules.<br/>— Je l'ai, on s'est embrassés. »</p><p>Il avoua en baissant la tête comme un adolescent gêné et prit en flagrant délit par ses parents. Par ailleurs, s'il avait pu rougir, son visage serait à l'heure actuelle cramoisi. Sa réaction le rendait honteux, un vampire âgé de centaines d’années réagir de cette façon…</p><p>« Et c'est pas une bonne chose ?<br/>— Bien sûr que non ! S'exclama le médecin tout en regardant son ami comme s'il était la créature la plus bête au monde. J'suis un vampire, je peux pas tomber amoureux d'elle, on est pas compatibles.<br/>— Quand comprendras-tu que tu n'es pas un monstre ? T'es un être bon, tu aides plus de monde que n'importe qui sur cette Terre, certes tu as fait beaucoup d'erreur, mais tu deviens meilleur de jour en jour. Et, attends, tu parles déjà d'amour ? Sourit doucement le vampire à l'origine mexicaine en posant une main contre son épaule et cela eut le don d'agacer plus fortement le maudit.<br/>— C'est pas important. »</p><p>Ichigo se défit brusquement de l'emprise de son meilleur ami, en pouvant supporter sa tentative de réconfort. Rapidement, il s’approcha de la porte d’entrée et posa sa main dessus, prêt à l’ouvrir.</p><p>« Si, ça l'est Ichigo et tu le sais très bien, sinon tu partirais pas, ajouta Chad en tentant de lui faire cracher le morceau, sauf que le docteur resta silencieux, en poussant un soupir il reprit. Quelle est la nouvelle destination ? Questionna-t-il une nouvelle fois, et il le savait prêt à le suivre.<br/>— Je rentre à la maison et seul.<br/>— Mais-<br/>— Je te remercie pour m'avoir toujours suivi, mais cette fois, c'est une étape que je vais devoir surmonter tout seul, je reviens bientôt, je te le promets, déclara le plus vieux avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour une courte étreinte.<br/>— Tu es sûr de toi ? S'inquiéta le basané, connaissant le passé douloureux de son ami et cela fit sourire le fils Kurosaki.<br/>— Certain, lui assura-t-il en un fin sourire.<br/>— J'espère que tu trouveras des réponses à tes questions. Fais attention à toi alors et reviens vite. »</p><p>Sans un mot de plus et après une dernière accolade son meilleur ami le laissa partir, à contre cœur. Et Ichigo passa la porte d'entrée, les épaules voûtées. C'était la première fois depuis leur rencontre qu'ils se séparaient et vivre cette aventure sans Chad serait des plus étranges. Cependant, il n'avait pas le choix, ce voyage, en plus du fait qu'il aurait dû le faire il y a bien longtemps, il devait le faire seul.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapitre treizième</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L'immortel savait qu'il ne restait pas très longtemps à Karakura, une affaire d'un ou deux jours, maximum, il avait donc réservé une chambre dans l'hôtel le moins cher de la ville. Il n'allait pas se ruiner alors qu'il n'allait même pas dormir dans sur le matelas. En arrivant, il ne prit même pas le temps de défaire sa valise et se contenta de la poser sur le lit.</p><p>Sans attendre, il sortit de l'hôtel et alla à la découverte de sa ville natale. Il n'était pas venu depuis des siècles, depuis qu'il avait été transformé en réalité. Il se doutait bien qu'elle avait changé, mais pas autant. En effet, il n'arrivait même pas à reconnaître la moindre rue ou le moindre paysage. Il savait que dans un pays comme le France, les vieux centres-villes ne changeaient généralement pas beaucoup, mais ici, c'était le contraire.</p><p>Ce fut donc plus peiné qu'il ne l'aurait cru qu'il parcourut les rues de Karakura. Il marcha, les mains dans les poches et l'air morose. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il était devenu un monstre qu'il s'autorisait à repenser à son passé, à celui qu'il avait été. Les Kurosaki étaient sans grande surprise des roturiers de campagne, comme soixante-dix pourcents de la population à l'époque et vivaient de la terre.</p><p>Ichigo n'était certainement pas le plus heureux des humains, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se plaindre, il avait une famille aimante et courtisait une belle jeune japonaise, qui elle aussi était une roturière de campagne. Malheureusement, ce fleuve, pas toujours paisible qui était le sien prit fin durant l'année 1698.</p><p>Le jeune homme revenait des champs, seul, puisqu'il s'était arrêté pour se soulager la vessie lorsqu'il croisa un groupe de guerrier. Evidemment, il leur montra le respect dû à leur place dans le schéma social et leur entrevue se termina très rapidement puisqu’ils ne lui avaient à peine adressé le moindre regard. Cependant, alors qu'il reprenait sa marche pour rentrer chez lui, tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. Il se fit à nouveau intercepter par l'un des guerriers qui l'attaqua sauvagement et qui le mordit.</p><p>À ce souvenir, le médecin grimaça en passant instinctivement sa main droite sur son cou, à l’endroit où il avait mordu avant de reprendre contact avec la réalité. Tous les champs dans lesquels il avait travaillé avaient à présent disparu et étaient remplacés par des maisons, des magasins, des parcs. Il s'aventura un peu plus loin, mais il rebroussa rapidement chemin en comprenant que la ville s'étendait par-delà les terres qu'il avait labouré à la force de ses bras et à la sueur de son front.</p><p>La nuit commençait déjà à tomber lorsqu'il s'avança vers le cimetière de la ville. Il n'avait pas autant marché, du moins, à la vitesse d'un humain, depuis bien longtemps. Néanmoins, cela ne l'ennuya pas, il aimait se retrouver avec lui-même pour réfléchir et c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis des années.</p><p>Un sentiment d'angoisse le saisit lorsqu'il entra dans le cimetière de la Karakura. Ce dernier avait grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait foulé de son pas. Il se demanda un instant où se trouvait la tombe de sa famille. En 1698, il avait fait comme il avait pu pour leur offrir un enterrement digne de ce nom, puis, cent ans plus tard, une fois qu'il était devenu aisé, il les avait faits déplacer pour les mettre dans un petit temple. Depuis, il n'avait cessé de se battre pour que ces vielles tombent restent dans le cimetière malgré leur âge.</p><p>Il fut étonné en voyant qu'il y avait plusieurs temples dans le cimetière ; cela n'allait pas faciliter sa tâche. Malgré son combat pour préserver les dépouilles de sa famille, il ne leur avait jamais rendu visite depuis sa transformation, en 1698. Alors qu'il allait utiliser sa vitesse surnaturelle pour ratisser le cimetière et en finir au plus vite, il remarqua une famille auprès d'une tombe, priant pour l'être perdu. L'immortel baissa la tête et alla au premier temple qu'il vit pour trouver celui qui appartenait à la famille Kurosaki.</p><p>Après de nombreuses minutes, il arriva enfin devant ce dernier et avec hésitation, il gravit les quelques marches qui le séparait du terre-plein. En silence, il lut les dates gravées sur les quatre pierres ; <em>Kurosaki Isshin 1670-1698, Kurosaki Masaki 1672-1698, Kurosaki Karin 1686-1698</em> et <em>Kurosaki Yuzu 1686-1698</em>. Avec respect, il passa ses mains sur la pierre de chacune des tombes avant d'allumer des bougies. Malgré son malaise, il s'agenouilla devant les quatre pierres, joignit les mains et pria. Il ne croyait plus en aucun dieu depuis longtemps, mais il ne pouvait pas priver sa famille de leur protection.</p><p>Après quelques minutes supplémentaires, Ichigo se leva, poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et fit demi-tour. Il n'avait pas trouvé les réponses qu'il souhaitait, mais il ne pouvait cacher le fait qu'il avait retrouvé un certain calme intérieur. Pour la première fois depuis leur mort, il s'était senti à nouveau proche de ceux qu'il aimait. C'était quelque chose qu'il aurait dû faire des années auparavant, mais la honte et le regret le rongeaient trop et il n’avait pas pu prendre cette décision plus tôt.</p><p>« Ichigo, c'est toi ? »</p><p>Le sang du maudit se glaça. Avait-il rêvé ? Ayant bien trop peur de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir s'il se retournait, il se contenta de tendre l'oreille, à la recherche du moindre son. Cependant, rien ne lui parvint ; tout du moins, rien d'anormal. Pensant qu'il devenait fou, il secoua la tête de gauche à droite, haussa les épaules, puis reprit sa route, descendant les quelques marches qui le séparait de la terre ferme.</p><p>« Ichigo, c'est toi ? »</p><p>Les sourcils froncés et quelque peu agacé que quelqu'un lui joue un tour, l'interpellé se retourna violemment prêt à crier sur cette personne. Excepté qu'il n'était pas prêt pour ce qui se révélait à lui. Avec horreur, il tenta de fuir à reculons sans pouvoir détacher son regard de l'entité qui se trouvait devant lui. Il était lui-même un vampire, il connaissait des sorcières, des loups-garous, des fées, des manticores et des goules, mais des fantômes... il n'en revenait pas.</p><p>Soudain, la femme tendit sa main dans sa direction et même si elle traversa son corps, il put sentir, le temps d'une seconde, toute la chaleur qu'elle dégageait. Comment cela se pouvait-il ? Il était insensible à la chaleur et ce depuis qu'il n'était plus vivant.</p><p>Un doux sourire se dessina sur le visage de celle qui avait été sa mère et le suceur de sang ne put retenir un douloureux sanglot puis ses larmes, à la fois de joie et de tristesse. Surpris, il passa son doigt sur sa joue droite pour constater qu'effectivement, il pleurait. N'en revenant pas, il gloussa, à la fois nerveusement et joyeusement, avant de tenter de prendre celle qui lui avait donné vie dans ses bras. Bien évidemment, il ne put l'étreindre, mais il pouvait légèrement la sentir contre lui et cela valait tout l'or du monde.</p><p>« Ichigo, mon beau garçon, souffla Masaki en se détachant de son seul fils tout en tentant de passer, en vain, sa main contre sa joue.<br/>— Mère, mais, comment ? Balbutia le médecin, totalement perdu.<br/>— Je ne sais pas, je t'ai simplement senti près de nous.<br/>— Père et Yuzu et Karin ? Demanda-t-il en regardant derrière sa mère espérant apercevoir le reste de sa famille, malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas.<br/>— Nous avons décidé que ça serait moi qui viendrait à ta rencontre. Nous ne t'avons pas vu depuis longtemps, déclara-t-elle et même si aucun reproche ne se faisait entendre dans sa voix, le maudit le prit personnellement.<br/>— Je pouvais pas, pas après ce que je vous ai fait. »</p><p>Honteux, le suceur de sang se détourna de Masaki et baissa la tête. Jamais il ne pourrait se pardonner ce qu'il leur avait fait, il y avait presque quatre cents ans. En effet, même s'il n'en avait pas encore conscience à l'époque, cette journée-là, le guerrier, un vampire, l'avait transformé en le cauchemar que les parents racontaient à leurs enfants, le soir, pour les effrayer.</p><p>Il s'était réveillé, mourant de soif, il avait été totalement désorienté et il n'avait compris ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'était endormi sur le chemin de la maison. Ses sens étaient plus aiguisés, il voyait et entendait beaucoup plus de choses qu'auparavant. Cependant, il n'y avait pas prêté plus attention que cela et était encore loin de réalisé qu'il était devenu un monstre suceur de sang. Assoiffé, il s'était dirigé vers le petit lac dans lequel il avait eu l'habitude de se baigner, plus jeune. Le voyage était passé à une vitesse incroyable, sans qu'il comprenne qu'en réalité, il courait bien plus vite qu’avant.</p><p>Il avait bu à grande goulée, malheureusement, il ne s'était pas senti hydraté, au contraire, plus il buvait et plus il avait soif et moins il se sentait en forme. Il n'avait toujours pas compris ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais il était inquiet pour sa santé, alors il avait pris la direction de chez lui, voulant demander conseil à sa mère. Masaki était elle aussi une femme de la campagne, mais elle connaissait de nombreux remèdes pour tout (et peut-être un peu n'importe quoi). Et ce fut à ce moment que tout dérapa.</p><p>Il était arrivé à une rapidité étonnante chez lui sans que cela ne l'interpelle une fois de plus. Naturellement, il avait passé la porte de la maison, sachant que toute sa famille serait présente puisque la nuit allait tomber. Il avait été surpris lorsque sa mère avait accouru vers lui, le visage couvert de larmes et la mine inquiète. Elle l'avait pris dans ses bras pour une longue étreinte avant de lui expliquer qu'elle avait été inquiète car il était porté disparu depuis trois jours et que ce n'était pas dans son habitude.</p><p>Malheureusement, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se prenaient dans les bras, Ichigo avait posé sa tête dans le creux de son cou et il avait découvert avec horreur qu'il voulait goûter à ce sang qui pulsait dans la jugulaire de sa génitrice. Il n'avait compris que trop tard ce qu'il était et déjà sa bouche reposait contre le cou de Masaki alors que ses crocs, plantés dans sa gorge aspiraient son sang et plus encore ; sa vie.</p><p>Isshin avait été alerté par les cris de douleur que poussaient sa femme et était arrivé, voyant, effrayé, le corps de celle qu'il aimait tomber lourdement au sol et son fils, la bouche recouverte de sang. Encore plus assoiffé qu'auparavant, l'immortel avait sauté sur son père pour lui faire subir le même sort que la belle aux cheveux châtains. Ses petites sœurs, elles aussi ameutées par les hurlements finirent par arriver sur la scène et tombèrent sur leur mère, sans vie, reposant sur le sol du séjour et leur frère, tuant leur père.</p><p>Elles s'étaient mises à pleurer et avaient voulu fuir le monstre qui se trouvait devant elles, sauf que l'orangé avait encore soif et que courir après une proie était encore plus amusant. Il les avait donc poursuivis, chassé, avant de les tuer à leur tour. Ça n'avait été qu'une fois totalement rassasié sur le corps de Yuzu qu'il avait repris ses esprits et compris ce qu'il avait fait et ce qu'il était ; un Kyuuketsuki.</p><p>Le suceur de sang, auprès des corps de sa famille avait hurlé sa peine sans pouvoir lâcher une seule larme, avant de les enterrer en respectant le rite funéraire. Cette journée-là, il n'avait seulement brûlé le corps de sa famille, il avait aussi brûlé celui qu'il était, l'humain qu'il était et donc son humanité. Humanité qu’il commençait à retrouver depuis la malédiction de Yoruichi.</p><p>« Ichigo ? L'interrompit Masaki en se plaçant devant lui.<br/>— Hm ?<br/>— Nous ne sommes pas en colère contre toi, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu ne nous as pas tué, d'accord ?</p><p>Elle tenta de le rassurer en lui lançant un sourire chaleureux et en amorçant un geste empli de douceur dans sa direction. Masaki restait une mère aimante, même après tout ce qu’il lui avait fait à elle et au reste de sa famille. Il ne pouvait le supporter.</p><p>« Bien sûr que si je vous ai tué, vous savez ce que je vous ai fait ? Demanda-t-il froidement en reprenant quelques secondes plus tard, sans attendre la réponse de sa génitrice. Vous voulez savoir ce que je vous ai fait ? Je vous ai mordu la gorge comme ceci, expliqua le docteur en posant sa bouche contre le cou de Masaki. Puis j'ai bu votre sang, jusqu'à la dernière goutte et à chaque gorgée, je vous ai un peu plus pris la vie. Je vous ai tué, de mes propres mains, je n'ai même pas été capable de me contrôler et le pire, c’est que j’ai pris du plaisir à le faire. Je suis un monstre ! »</p><p>Il s'époumona, s’éloignant un peu plus de sa mère et effectuant de grands gestes, pour appuyer ses propos. Il était un monstre, il l’avait toujours été, depuis le jour où il avait été créé. Les larmes coulèrent à nouveau sur ses pâles joues et il redécouvrit avec surprise ce phénomène.</p><p>« Tu ne pouvais pas faire autrement Ichigo, nous aurions dû partir à ta recherche, peut-être que nous aurions pu faire quelque chose. Peut-être que si nous étions rentrés avec toi ce soir-là, jamais tu ne te serais fait transformer. Nous ne pouvons pas changer le passé, nous sommes morts, nous avons été des victimes, tout comme toi. Par contre, tu as le pouvoir de changer ton futur, comment veux-tu qu'il soit ? Qu'il ressemble à ton funeste passé et à ton maussade présent ou qu'il soit au contraire plus brillant que jamais ? »</p><p>Elle lui sourit doucement peu perturbé par ce qu’il venait de lui avouer. Par ailleurs, elle en tenta en vain de toucher sa joue, pour établir un contact physique qui se voulait une fois de plus rassurant. L'amour qu'il put lire dans ses yeux le fit trembler.</p><p>« Mais-<br/>— Nous te pardonnons Ichigo, nous l'avons fait à la seconde où tu nous as attaqué et que nous avons vu la victime que tu étais. Nous t'aimons plus fort que tout et nous sommes fiers de celui que tu es devenu ces dernières années.<br/>— Vous me pardonnez ? »</p><p>Un hoquet de surprise s'échappa de la bouche du plus jeune tandis qu'il répétait les propos de sa mère, totalement incrédule. Il n'arrivait pas et ne voulait pas le croire, les crimes qu’il avait commis ne pouvaient pas être pardonnés. Il méritait d'être puni pour l'éternité, il méritait de souffrir pour l'éternité, cette même éternité qui lui avait été offerte. En y réfléchissant, cette Yoruichi, en le maudissant cette fameuse nuit lui avait donné ce châtiment éternel qu'il recherchait depuis sa transformation. Avec étonnement, il découvrit sous un autre jour ce qu'il pensait être une torture. Il ne pouvait le nier, sa malédiction était une torture, cela ne faisait aucun doute, mais il la méritait amplement.</p><p>« Nous te pardonnons et nous t'aimons. A présent, reprit le fantôme avant de marquer une légère pause durant laquelle elle tenta vainement de poser sa main sur la joue de son fils. Vis. »</p><p>Masaki le prit une dernière fois dans ses bras, tout en tentant de ne pas passer à travers lui. Maintenant qu'il y faisait attention, il pouvait presque sentir l'odeur de sa mère et cela le fit sourire. Comme à l'habitué, il cala sa tête contre le cou de celle qui l'avait mis au monde et apprécia ce moment autant de temps qu'il le put.</p><p>Soudain, la chaleur et l'effluve disparurent. Quand il ouvrit à nouveau les paupières, sa mère avait disparu et son regard tomba sur les quatre tombes. L'immortel voulut à nouveau pleurer, mais il se retint, le temps n'était plus à la peine, mais à la joie. Aujourd'hui, il avait pu avoir une entrevue avec sa très chère mère et cela valait tout l'or du monde.</p><p>Peut-être que Masaki avait raison, peut-être qu'il n'avait été qu'une victime lui aussi dans cette histoire. Comment aurait-il pu se contrôler alors qu'il venait d'être transformé ? Aucun vampire n'avait pu résister à cet appel du sang, même Chad, alors qu'il était sans aucun doute le plus doué dans ce domaine. Bien évidemment, cela n'effaçait pas tous les crimes qu'il avait commis durant des siècles, alors qu'il aurait pu se contrôler s'il l'avait souhaité. Pour ceux-là, il se rachetait encore aujourd'hui avec la malédiction de Yoruichi.</p><p>Un léger sourire étirant ses fines lèvres, il fit rapidement demi-tour, sortit du cimetière et se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers son hôtel. Il devait rentrer à Tokyo au plus tôt, il avait trouvé les réponses dont il avait besoin et il se sentait enfin prêt à aller de l'avant.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapitre quatorzième</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Ichigo-kun attention ! »</p><p>Immédiatement après l'avertissement de celle qu'il aimait, l'orangé tourna la tête sur la droite et vit arriver devant lui un manticore. Il évita difficilement l'attaque de sa queue et poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il remarqua que la pointe avait déchiré son vêtement mais n'avait pas entaillée sa peau.</p><p>En un rapide coup d'œil, il remarqua que Orihime courait dans la direction opposée, tout en portant l'enfant qui pleurait à chaud de larmes contre son torse. Il aurait dû se douter que l'inclure dans sa vie ne serait pas suffisant pour l'étudiante et qu'elle ne resterait pas toute sa nuit dans leur lit, attendant qu'il revienne de son second travail.</p><p>En effet, bien rapidement, alors qu’ils n’étaient ensemble que depuis six mois, elle avait voulu le suivre dans cette folle aventure. Et comme tout ce qu'elle lui demandait, l'immortel n'arrivait pas à le lui refuser. Malgré son accord, il avait souhaité prendre ses précautions et il avait donc demandé de l’aide auprès d’une sorcière du nom de Matsumoto Rangiku. Il s'entendait plutôt bien avec elle, tout du moins, aussi bien qu’un vampire et qu’une sorcière pouvaient s’entendre, mais cela n’en restait pas moins un énorme service et il avait eu du mal à la convaincre de donner à la femme qu’il aimait des pouvoirs défensifs.</p><p>Rangiku le lui avait dit ; il dangereux de conférer des pouvoirs surnaturels à une simple mortelle, cela pouvait même la rendre folle et la mener vers la mort puisque capacités qu’elle recevrait étaient contre sa nature et qu’elle payerait le prix. Par ailleurs, la sorcière connaissait les activités nocturnes de Ichigo ainsi que son passé et elle avait eu immédiatement peur pour Orihime. L’ancienne étudiante, maintenant devenue professeure avait donc dû s'entretenir avec elle de nombreuses fois avant de Rangiku constate qu'elle était déterminée à prendre part à son combat, peu importait les risques qu'elle pouvait encourir. Elle en était arrivée à la conclusion qu’Ichigo ; elle devait absolument pouvoir se protéger.</p><p>La sorcière n'avait pas pu directement transmettre des pouvoirs défensifs à la belle puisqu'elle ne possédait aucune goutte de sang de sorcière. Elle avait donc dû faire preuve d'originalité et avait utilisé comme réceptacle les barrettes que Sora avait offertes à sa petite sœur. L'orpheline avait dû apprendre à maîtriser ses nouvelles capacités et quelques mois seulement après les avoir acquises, elle était aux côtés de son amant protégeant et aidant les victimes à s'enfuir.</p><p>Une fois qu'il fut assuré que la jeune femme avait quitté l'allée et était à présent en sécurité dans l'avenue encore pleine de monde, Ichigo se concentra sur le manticore qui avait attaqué l'enfant. Un sourire malsain naquit sur les lèvres de l'orangé, il n'était pas sorti la nuit dernière et n'avait donc pas pu, ni sauver ni tuer. Sa belle ne pouvait pas le suivre toutes les nuits à cause de sa condition d'humaine, alors, un jour sur deux, il restait dans leur appartement pour profiter d'elle. Surtout qu'en ce moment, ils avaient du travail ; en effet, ils planifiaient leur prochaine destination.</p><p>L'immortel était déjà à Tokyo depuis presque huit ans, depuis bien trop longtemps en somme et il était temps qu'ils mettent les voiles avec Chad avant que quelqu'un comprenne qu'ils ne vieillissaient pas. Si les deux amis étaient restés aussi longtemps au Japon, c'était principalement pour Orihime qui n'avait pas eu le courage de partir de son pays natal. Et il était impossible pour le docteur de partir sans amener celle qu'il aimait avec lui. La situation avait donc tournée en boucle pendant les deux dernières années avant que finalement, le mois précédent, la professeure décide qu'elle était prête à tout laisser derrière elle.</p><p>Une nouvelle attaque du manticore le fit redescendre sur Terre, il évita à nouveau la piqûre de peu et poussa un soupir de soulagement en remarquant qu'à nouveau, le tissu de son manteau avait été coupé, mais pas sa peau. Il devait absolument se concentrer, si cela continuait, le prochain coup lui serait fatal. Rapidement, il reprit la tendance sur cet ennemi qu'il craignait à cause de son venin mortel. Malgré tout, le combat s'éternisa et heureusement pour lui, il avait une meilleure condition physique que le manticore qui s'épuisait. Bientôt, le crâne de cette créature de la nuit s’explosa contre le sol, preuve que la vie l'avait quitté et qu’Ichigo avait gagné ce combat.</p><p>Alors que la beauté auburn réapparaissait dans la ruelle et que le jeune homme se préparait à appeler Uryu pour lui demander de venir nettoyer son bazar, un halo de lumière les éblouit. Immédiatement et grâce à sa vitesse vampirique, Ichigo se trouva aux côtés de la belle, prêt à la protéger tandis qu'elle avait activé son bouclier de défense. Tout aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue, la lumière disparut, laissant à nouveau l'allée dans un noir seulement atténué par les lampadaires de la rue principale.</p><p>L'orangé garda son bras devant l'humaine tandis qu'une silhouette se dessinait et se dirigeait vers eux. Sous ses yeux ébahis, il reconnut qui était cette personne une fois qu'elle se tint devant lui, son sourire arrogant accroché à ses lèvres. Ses dents grincèrent et la seconde d'après, ses yeux étaient d'un rouge sang tandis que ses canines s'étaient allongées et qu'un sifflement s'échappait de sa bouche.</p><p>« Yoruichi Shihoin. »</p><p>En un souffle, il dévoila l'identité de la femme au teint basané. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'elle se trouvait là et il n'arrivait pas savoir s'il était en colère ou terrifié à l'idée de la voir, si près de lui et de sa bien-aimée. Dans son dos, il put sentir Orihime se tendre et elle non plus ne savait certainement pas sur quel pied elle devait danser.</p><p>« Oh, I-chi-go. »</p><p>La brune chantonna en souriant plus fortement tout en se collant presque contre lui, sans qu'il puisse faire le moindre geste, paralysé. Il n’avait plus aucun doute ; elle lui faisait peur et il était tant terrifié que son impuissance le faisait sortir de ses gonds. Comme lors de leur première et unique rencontre, elle le mettait en rogne seulement grâce à sa présence.</p><p>« Tu devrais être morte.<br/>— Je le suis, ne t'inquiète pas, gloussa-t-elle avant de porter son attention sur la professeure. Ravie de te rencontrer, Inoue Orihime, continua-t-elle en tendant sa main vers la belle.<br/>— Ne la touche pas. »</p><p>Le suceur de sang s’énerva en saisissant avec force son poignet pour la stopper et avec horreur il remarqua qu'elle était faîte de chair et de sang ; ce n'était donc pas un fantôme. Elle n’était pas comme sa défunte mère. Comment faisait-elle pour être présente physiquement alors que son enveloppe charnelle avait disparu depuis des décennies.</p><p>« Pourquoi es-tu là ?<br/>— Toujours aussi froid, même Orihime n'a pas réussi à te réchauffer, si triste..., soupira la sorcière en prenant une fausse moue boudeuse et l'orphelin grogna. Je viens t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle, tu as réussi notre petit marché, il était temps d'ailleurs parce que je te donnais plus beaucoup de temps, I-chi-go.<br/>— Quoi ? Questionna-t-il, ahuri, n'arrivant pas à connecter tous les neurones de son cerveau alors que celle qu'il aimait le prenait dans ses bras.<br/>— Je te rends ton âme imbécile. Éloigne-toi Orihime et ne t'inquiète s'il crie, il va souffrir un peu. »</p><p>Sans attendre et sans protester, la belle obéit et Yoruichi tendit la main vers lui avant de la poser contre son torse glacial. Le plus vieux croisa son regard presque félin et il crut voir une flamme emplie de bonheur ancrer ses iris. Elle ouvrit la bouche et parla sans émettre le moindre son, en lisant sur ses lèvres, il comprit ce qu'elle souhait lui dire : « Je t'avais bien dit qu'en te réveillant tu serais un nouvel homme. ». Ichigo comprit qu'elle faisait référence à ce qu'elle lui avait dit en lui volant son âme, cependant, cette fois-ci, elle ne l'avait pas appelé « vampire ».</p><p>Un sourire naquit sur son pâle visage. Elle reconnaissait son humanité, comme sa famille, Chad et Orihime l'avait fait avant elle. Le médecin avait enfin compris grâce à l'entrevue avec sa mère qu'il devait à présent profiter de sa vie et être lui-même, celui qu’il gardait enfoui au fond de lui depuis des siècles. Il avait été un humain généreux, un peu colérique, mais profondément bon et il avait finalement renoué avec cette partie de lui-même.</p><p>Elle ferma les yeux et récita dans une langue qui lui était inconnu un chant. L'immortel put sentir un sentiment d'inquiétude monter en lui en repensant à ce qu'elle avait dit à l'humaine ; il allait souffrir. Une effroyable douleur lui saisit la poitrine, comme s'il brûlait de l'intérieur et cela lui rappela la transformation qu'il avait subi quatre cents ans auparavant. Il posa ses mains contre son buste, comme s'il souhaitait se tenir chaud, sans même se rendre compte que la main de la sorcière avait disparu.</p><p>Un hurlement sortit de sa bouche alors qu'il se laissait tomber contre le béton. Il avait l'impression que ses organes brûlaient, au contraire de ses membres, totalement frigorifiés. C'était des sensations qu'il ne connaissait plus depuis quatre cents ans et qu'il n'avait décidément pas envie de connaître à nouveau. Il se tordit contre le sol, s'époumonant comme s'il allait mourir, en réalité, il préférait mourir que subir une seconde de plus la douleur. Il était tant obnubilé par sa propre douleur qu'il ne sentit pas la douce main de Orihime contre son visage dans le but vain de le soulager. Finalement, après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, tout revint à la normale.</p><p>« Ichigo-kun ? Appela la mélodieuse voix de la professeure et tout ce que le suceur de sang pouvait voir c'était une ombre au-dessus de lui.<br/>— Tu as rempli la part du marché Ichigo, j'ai rempli la mienne. Ne refais cependant pas la même erreur, mes descendantes ne seront pas aussi clémentes que moi et n'hésiteront pas à te tuer à la vue de ton passé. » Le sermonna la voix de Yoruichi et tout ce qu'il put faire, fut de hocher la tête.</p><p>Il put sentir la sorcière partir, sans un mot de plus. La beauté auburn commença à lui caresser les cheveux pour le détendre alors qu'il recouvrait petit à petit la vue. Il fut heureux de voir le visage de celle qu'il aimait se dessiner à la perfection au-dessus de lui, si bien qu'il lui offrit son plus beau sourire, celui qu’il ne lui avait encore jamais offert et qui n’avait étiré ses lèvres depuis qu’il était un immortel. En douceur, Orihime passa la pulpe de ses doigts sur sa peau glaciale avant de l'embrasser chastement, souhaitant simplement lui montrer qu'elle l'aimait.</p><p>« C'est la première fois que je te vois aussi heureux en quatre ans. »</p><p>La tardive remarque de l'orpheline n'était pas méchante et ne sonnait pas comme un reproche, c'était une simple constatation et il ne put que lui sourire une fois de plus en réponse. Il lui fallut quelques minutes supplémentaires pour pouvoir se mettre sur ses deux pieds. Cependant, il lui était impossible de marcher correctement, alors la belle glissa son bras sous le sien pour le soutenir du mieux qu’elle le pouvait. Rapidement, après avoir appelé Uryu, Orihime le guida vers l'avenue principale. Soudain, sous la lumière artificielle des lampadaires de Tokyo, la remarque de sa petite amie fit écho dans sa tête.</p><p>« Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que pour la première fois de toute ma longue vie, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux. »</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>